Fell Knight
by Sederance
Summary: With forged documents made from Vale's Most Wanted, getting into Beacon was suppose to be easy. However, even the best of documents couldn't get Jaune into Beacon. Faced with going home in shame or sticking around, He chose to stay and get stronger. Due to this resolve Jaune was recruited by another faction. Watch out Beacon. You'll regret not accepting him. Reviews appreciated.
1. First Lesson

Hey guys, Sederance here with series 3 of 4 releases I will be doing weekly.

This fiction will be updated every Thursday at no specific time, hope you enjoy this fic of a Jaune who was rejected from Beacon.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he looked himself in the mirror. Sunken eyes from many sleepless nights. Gaunt face from trying to not get kicked out of the place he was staying.

Sure he came to Vale to get into Beacon. Most of his money saved to grab some of the best forged documents from Vale's most wanted. They should have done the trick. Should have enabled him to enter Beacon. However, when the letter came back with a seal of rejection Jaune was crushed. Ashamed that he could ever be a huntsmen, and unable to find the will to head back to his family in shame he just stuck around the joints that Roman went to.

"Hey kid, I know you're down and all, but if it makes you feel better why not just come and help me out, I pay well and if you raise the ranks high enough I can promise Neo to train you how about it kid." Roman told Jaune one not as he got back from a successful heist and saw Jaune lazing around the bar again.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to be a common criminal, I'd rather be a huntsmen." Jaune groaned and downed another drink.

"Look at you kid, out of shape and now out of mind, daring to call me a normal criminal. You're talking to Vale's most wanted here. No one can just up and earn the title. Kid listen to me, I was a trained huntsmen before turning to a life of crime, Neo more so than I. If you want to be a huntsmen then you have to let go of the idea that you need to go to a school for that."

"But without certification from a school how else will I be able to take my Huntsmen qualifications."

"You're looking at a small window for a very big picture. People don't care about whether you have the qualifications to be a huntsmen. I've seen kid go through four years of school only to sit at some desk job wasting away their talents. Do those people call themselves huntsmen? No one of them do."

Torchwick paused to let that sink in before he continued. "Kid, what people listen to is Strength. Power. Ability. If you have none of those then people won't even give you a second glance. If you have any of those then who cares if you don't have the qualifications, no one can stop you of saying otherwise."

Jaune started to contemplate on the words of this smooth criminal as he slides away his drink. "You better stick to your promise Roman, I've lived a life of good until now, but as soon as I obtain what I want; I'm done helping you." Jaune glared at him and then he got up "When do I start."

"That the spirit kid, When you first entered my joint I had a feeling you would be an interesting one. I mean not everyday does someone want forged documents into a school for huntsmen despite not having any training."

* * *

The flashback ended for Jaune and he sighed. "What would my family think of me now" Jaune could only imagine. Nicholas and Isabella Arc would not be pleased to find their son turning into a common criminal after running away from a family that cared for him deeply.

He was sure his father would hunt him down until he brought him home and knocked the sense into him. After that would be the sisters. All seven of them starting with Sapphire, next would be Noir, Serin, Olive, Violette, Roux and then Rose would have a go at him as they try to bring back the boy who always relied on them. Finally would be... Jaune shivered at the thought of the final member of the Arc family who had not punished him. He'd rather keep this life a secret for now less he face the unimaginable horrors the final member of his family might do to him. Jaune thinks it would take at least a month more before his father Nicholas arrived at Roman's doorsteps and demands his son.

Might as well milk the cow while he still had it. Jaune turned his gaze from the mirror to the various makeup kits sitting on the sink. "Honestly Roman, why do you have this stupid dress code." Jaune grumbled as he dabbed a bit of the mascara above his eyes. "To get promoted enough to get Neo to train me I have to wear this makeup." Jaune groans and he applies more to the bottom of his eyes before he curved it around and away.

"Next thing I know I'm going to have to dye my hair red." Jaune put some powder around his cheeks and he cleaned up the messy bits where he applied to much.

"Should I go by an alibi? It would throw off people who are searching for me as Jaune Arc haha. Then I'd have to go with a total makeover, maybe pointers from Roman?"

A knocking came from the door and Jaune had to finish up quick. He started to pack up the make up kits after applying the finishing touches when someone knocked again. "I'm getting out just wait a minute sheesh."

Jaune struts out in his new get-up and he felt an applause.

"Wow look at you kid, growing up I see, whose the role model" Roman joked and before Jaune could even reply Roman piped up "Oh its obviously me, next thing we know you're going to dye your hair red and replace that sword of yours with a cane and bowler hat. Its hard to rob someone while looking like you have class."

"So is this good enough to start training now Roman." Jaune growled.

"Good enough? I'd say you surpass my expectations. Now a deal is a deal. "NEO" Roman called out from his location and with a blur a brown and pink haired girl appeared out of thin air. Neo gave Jaune a glance over and then gave Roman an eye. "Come on, he looks much better than with that hideous hoodie, no class at all I tell you."

Neo just kept looking at him.

"Hey, he agreed to stay here so he has to follow me rules, Okay okay sheesh just train the kid already.

Jaune had watched their exchange and felt the eyes shifted toward him.

Neo wasn't a tall person, she wasn't even average for her age. If anything one would call her a child or a midget. No one has ever lived to tell the tale so Jaune certainly wasn't risking it when his big chance had come around.

"Neo, please teach me." Jaune bowed and Neo smirked.

She made a motion with her hands similar to eating and then put up three fingers.

"Three? Three snacks?" Jaune was perplexed, three fingers could mean anything.

Neo just shook her head and made the motions again.

"Three meals?" Again Neo shook her head and made the motions again.

"Um... Desserts?" Jaune guessed and Neo clapped.

"Specifically Ice cream, Neo loves the stuff, and she intends to milk you of every cent you have, so good luck kid." Roman laughs and he pushed past him to go plan the next heist.

"So ice cream huh?" Jaune asked and Neo vigorously nodded her head in confirmation. "Alright, just take me to the place you want to eat and if I have enough, I'll treat you." Neo's eyes turned into stars and she grabbed his arm and teleport away.

Jaune woke to find himself in a bustling ice cream parlor the two of them sitting at the bar. A portly man with a black mustache and wide smiled glanced at the two. "Ah back for more I see, and you brought a friend. What would the two of you have?"

Neo shook her head and she made the money sign and pointed at Jaune before she pointed to herself.

"So the man is treating you, must be a special occasion, mind If I ask?"

Neo just turned her head and crossed her arms and the man laughed. "Alright sweetheart, just so you know I got a fresh batch from Atlas that arrived today, just for you i'll reserve a crate for you."

Jaune watched the two banter. Well banter in a way that Neo could participate in without speaking, but banter nonetheless when the man turns toward Jaune.

"So your the lucky guy to take this angel out. Just so you know others will be targeting you for this."

"What do you mean sir?" Jaune asked with confusion.

"Many people have heard of the illusive angel who dines alone and those who've seen her wants to try and get her to talk to them. So I'd watch my back if I were you."

Jaune turns to see many faces peering at him, they all gazed at his as if transfixing his features into their skulls.

"So, how many of the blend are you getting today?" the chef asked and Neo held up three fingers.

A look of surprise appeared on the chef's face. "That special of an occasion, is this a date?"

Neo smiled before she held up a finger, and put it to her lips.

The restaurant burst into an uproar. The patron chuckled and went to prepare the ice cream. The customers were riled up about how a kid like Jaune was treating the legendary Ice Cream Girl and the news blew up on the internet for those who was trying to solve the rumor. And in the midst of it all Jaune sat there as confused as ever before it all clicked into place.

Neo brought him to this place so he could pay for her ice cream. However, getting three ice creams was an abnormality save only for very special occasions. As such ordering three made it look like they were a... a co... couple. Jaune's face paled at the realization and he turned back to the counter and shouted. "Wait, we're not dating."

Neo smiled and she took her first of three ice cream sundaes.

Mad rumors were flying around the parlor. "So the guy wants to belittle the angel huh, lets burn in at the stake." one person said.

"Treating the angel with disrespect, he shall pay for his crimes." another cried.

"For those who discard the angel, they shall suffer a thousand pains." everyone roared.

Jaune turned to Neo with a fearful look who gazed at him with a smile. She finished up her third ice cream sundae that Jaune didn't know she had received and she wrote something down. "Your first lesson, escape alive and well, try to keep your aura intact" and with a shatter of glass she disappeared.

Jaune gulped as he looked at the lynch mob and he bolted.

"After him!" the crowd roared and they surged forward.

* * *

Jaune made it out of there alive surprisingly. A guy with little to no stamina, strength or training. Not even his aura was unlocked and he had managed to get out with a few minor bruises and clothes so torn they weren't even clothes anymore.

He made it back to the hideout stumbling and getting weird looks as he went but he didn't care he just needed to get back.

He opened the door to see Neo and Torchwick looking over some documents and he cried "Finally home sweet home. Did I do well Neo?" Jaune stumbled and he collapsed on the ground, drained from all the running he had to do. Jaune felt that if he allowed some of the people to follow him back to this hideout then the lessons were going to be void so he made sure to lose any pursuers and even went into a clothing store to get a decent disguise complete with wig, clothing and sun glasses. He even sprayed himself with perfume from one of those sample vendors.

"Look whose back, good job surviving your first lesson, the best way to survive is to tell if you can win your fights. If not then run away. Honestly, you did far better than I thought you'd do." Roman laughed and he poked Jaune with his cane. "What do you mean?" Jaune asked and Roman explained to him "When someone comes asking us for training we normally follow a few rules and procedures. One is namely abandoning in a mob and seeing how they fare. You have to look for avenues of escape even in places you think you're safe. Heck in this place I know of five different ways I can get out of here and a back up if any and all of them are blocked. "

Jaune looked around but he only saw the front door. He turned back to Roman and he held up a second finger. "When we do leave them there we also get to see their capablitiles, are they good at running, stamina, strength, ability, you name it. Everyone is specialized there is no true jack of all trades no matter how much you attempt to be."

"You got out of a mob, you are managed to lose all your tails and even got a neat disguise in place. All you got missing is your stamina and your power. You are a natural spy."

"What?" Jaune was exasperated. "I came to be a huntsmen not a spy for some shady organization much less for Vale's most Wanted.

"You see Jaune, huntsmen are also specialized, some huntsmen have powerful attacks that cleave grim in two. Others have long range abilities to snipe them from afar. There are huntsmen out there who can blend in with their surroundings and scout for grim, to track them and to dispatch them. What we are training you for is to be able to track down grim without being detected and then launching a sneak attack on them, one hit."

"If you say so, As long as I get my wish" Jaune said and made to get up.

"Get some rest kid, tomorrow is when the real workout beings.

* * *

I'm actually hyped on writing this fiction, I've got a great story planned, sadly that is the only part I'm good at for writing, curse you bad grammer and punctuation. and the stress of writing human emotions and features.

Oh well, hope you enjoyed this fiction and check out my other works.

Expected release date: 7/6


	2. Testing Ones Worth

Thanks everyone for the well reception. This actually motivates me to keep writing. I was going to release a 4th novel but it went back into the drawing board. I might replace the day I was going to release with a batch release day. As expected though this novel might be released twice a week so one can only hope. Batch release date will only happen if I have all story chapters written and waiting with a chapter still available for release day.

For the reviews:

Guest: Thanks for the encouragement.

Baron Bolt: Each of them do teach Jaune. As for how he learns that is to be revealed on a later date.

Guest: Happy birthday, glad that you liked this.

Thanks again for all your support. Onto the chapter.

* * *

Jaune looked at the duo that was facing him. Neo was slowly walking with her umbrella behind her. Head tilted and with a smile. Roman was looking as classy as ever. "Kid, I know training is all about practiced motions and such, however isn't it better to just observe your opponent's movement and see what they can do. If you can see through their combat style you can see their weakness."

Roman picked up his cane in a way similar to a fencer, however the sword was low to the ground.

"Attack me." Roman called and Jaune charged forward. Shield raised and sword overhead Roman switched the end of the cane he was holding and took the hook part and grabbed the top of the shield pulling it to the side. Roman then kicked the exposed side of Jaune and the blonde-haired boy wearing mascara flew backwards to land on his arm.

"Kid. I'd recommend you ditch the shield, or at least hold it to the side. Lower it so you can actually see what I'm going to do."

Jaune grinded his teeth and got up.

"Okay kid, this time I'll be attacking, you have to pick up on my movements and think of a way to counter it.

Roman walked forward slowly.

Jaune readied his shield as he gazed at Roman. Staring at the weapon.

Suddenly it swung forward at a speed Jaune couldn't follow and clubbed him hard on the side of the face.

"You were watching the weapon. You never watch the weapon"

"What do you suggest then" Jaune growled.

"You watch the torso, from there you can notice if the arms are going to move, if the legs will dash forward. Most of the time stances will tell you how people will fight."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Kid you have a lot to learn. From your stance of shield raised high and sword behind you take a more defensive stance. Meaning you will never initiate the fight. If I was robbing a bank and you showed up. I would have time to plan my escape, and get away while you take the time to switch your stance to chase. I can be lenient with you since you pose no threat."

Jaune took in this information and tried the stance Roman just said. "If you want a more active stance then don't have your shield deployed. A hidden trump is better than a good defense. If your opponents believes they know you and you pull out these hidden tricks then they'd be surprised and you can capitalize on it. However, do it to much and they will always be weary of you. Which is good and bad."

"Show me a proactive stance then." Jaune asked.

"Hmm, I can show you a stance, but you'd be called a fool."

"Try me, I don't think I can look any more foolish."

"If that is what you want." Roman shrugged his shoulders and moved back. "I don't normally use my cane as a fencing style but for you I'll demonstrate.

Roman held up his cane but then dropped it. Juane just gave him a look. Roman smiled and he rolled forward, in the process he picked up the cane and slammed it into Jaune's side, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Wheeey" Jaune wheezed and he fell to the ground.

"I like to call it the Clumsy Fool. Footwork would show that the stance is easy to take down, however it is in preparation of rolling, dashing, or jumping. The dropped weapon makes you think the person is untrained in the weapon they are using so they lower their guard. To make this stance work you'd have to be quick in grabbing and attacking or straight up grappling with your opponent."

Jaune took out his sword and dropped it, he tried to do a roll but failed.

"You got to much armor to do a roll effectively. I'd recommend a dash"

Jaune did a dash but failed to grab his weapon.

"Hey practice makes perfect kiddo, I can't expect you to master it in a single day."

"Thanks Roman, but what happens if they stop me from grabbing my weapon?"

"Ah that part is the fun part, I don't look like it but my best combat style is hand to hand combat." Roman said and Jaune gave him a questioning look.

"To elaborate, you never know when or where you will be engaging in a fight. I might have my cane, I might have a bottle. Heck I might even have a couple lien cards. Weapons can be taken from me, but my hands are always with me so why not use them."

"What if your hand is cut off."

"Ah I never thought about that, good point kiddo. Neo schedule leg training tomorrow." Roman ordered and Neo nodded before disappearing.

"Now back to the lesson. As I said before you may never know when or where you will be attacked. You should train hand-to-hand combat first, then do your sword, then sword and shield. Afterwards you can try to use other people's weapons as from the Clumsy Fool's stance you can charge in and grab your opponent's weapon. Now they'd have no weapon and you have your own. So practice stances you see people fight with. Who knows, you may be using their weapon later on."

Jaune took this advice to heart and he got into a stance. This was his sword pointing to the ground and using it as a cane. "Ah taking my advice already, see if you can best me with it then." Roman got into the same stance and they both charged forward.

* * *

Jaune looked around the room. Roman was busy observing the fight. Neo was no where to be found. Jaune closed his eyes and tried to sense around him. The month had passed with Roman and Neo taking turns fighting him. Roman was more direct with his attacks he played tricks that would distract and penalize Jaune in fights. It was only last week that Jaune managed to fool Roman with a trick of his own.

Neo on the other hand was a more secretive fight. Using her teleportation semblance Jaune had to not rely on his eyes or ears to fight her. With his eyes closed Jaune probed around using his sense of smell and feeling the wind move. A movement from above made Jaune jump back and then charge forward with his shield.

He felt his shield made contact but a shatter of glass made Jaune turn to roll out of the way from a jabbing attack.

He opened his eyes to see Neo standing back up and smile at him. Neo twirled her umbrella before she motioned for Jaune to come attack her. Jaune charged forward he threw his shield and slide underneath the umbrella to cut at Neo's body.

Neo surprised by the slide stomped her feet and twirled to avoid the blade. Jaune hooked onto the single leg keeping her up and made her crash into the ground. Neo kicked away from Jaune and applauded.

"Nice work there Kid, good you're growing. Your footwork is improving and you managed to sense where Neo is, not many people can do that."

"Its just practice like you said, I'm sure that morning workout you have me do is also working wonders. Before hand I would be exhausted from a fight like that, yet now I barely break a sweat."

"Let me tell you, your swings hurt as well. How is that aura of yours, I know we haven't unlocked it to long ago but do you feel any different?"

"I feel like I can take any hit."

"Hmm, you got the tricks, you got the speed and stamina, you can blend in as a bumbling fool. You can observe your opponent, shield and aura capable of allowing you such tactics. Damn kid you have your own combat style now.

"If you call mocking other people's style a combat style then sure." Jaune laughed.

"I like that kid, now I can call you a true thief, not only do you steal for me, you steal for yourself, though I'm going to have charge you for borrowing my style."

"Have your mascara back Roman, I'd rather look plain than keep this makeup on."

"You dis the mascara, I have half a mind to leave you on the streets."

They two of them bantered and Jaune went to go back to training with Neo.

Roman observed the two of them for a bit before walking toward the front of the warehouse where his employer was finally meeting him after the heist with that little red reaper.

"Cinder" Roman exclaimed his hands in the air in greeting. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you finally getting back."

"We need more dust Roman, and I expect you to collect it."

"Come on, I've been collecting dust ever since you went missing for that month, look at all this dust." Roman waved his arms around.

Cinder gazed at each of the stacked containers she looked around and noticed two figures locked in combat.

"Roman, I didn't know you had some allies."

"Neo was on a mission last time, the Kid joined me after your little heist. Beacon didn't accept him so I was training him."

Cinder observed the combat between the two before she turned to the two people next to her. "Emerald, Mercury. Engage him, only the boy."

"As you wish." Emerald said and she dashed alongside Mercury to confront Jaune.

Neo saw the duo charging forward toward them and she saw Roman gave a signal. Neo smirked and she ran forward, Jaune swung his sword only for Neo to jump over him and latch onto his torso and with a series of movements sent him flying toward the charging duo.

Jaune took a moment to catch his bearings before he saw the two people who were running at him.

Mercury raised his foot in preparation to kick Jaune. With all the training that Jaune has been getting he moved his shield to block the strike and he found himself being launched back. Jaune manages to land on his feet though the force on which he landed made him knelt to the ground.

Mercury's eyes were wide with a new emotion. Mercury isn't often surprised as he expected many things, yet the reaction speed and capable landing made this foe a whole new opponent.

Unfortunately he had already charged and was bringing his foot down to strike at the new foe. Jaune rolled out of the way and he raised his shield to catch his new attacker off guard. Emerald wasn't one to go in for close range combat however an opportunity presented by Mercury made her move quickly to capitalize on it. Imagine her surprise when she found her strike block, a pain in her side alerted her muddled brain that the opponent had somehow got into her guard.

Emerald kicked away from her opponent but the sword caught her leg causing her to trip. A shield came and bashed the side of her head making her see stars.

Mercury roared and he charged forward tackles Jaune, both of them barreling to the side.

Emerald felt her whole world spinning, spots of darkness was swimming in her vision but she tried to focus on the ongoing fight between Mercury and Jaune. She had to help in some way or Cinder would be disappointed in her... again. She couldn't afford that. Emerald gazed at the duo and then started to use her semblance.

* * *

Jaune felt the familiar sensation of illusions surrounding him and immediately he closed his eyes, a counter measure he taught himself when fighting people like Neo, when such a semblance was taking place then one should rely on intuition and not things that can be tricked like eyes and ears. A loud sound to the left, a presence to his right. Jaune lashed out to the right catching Mercury off guard but he ducked under the swing and tripped Jaune before sending him into the ground.

Jaune groaned as all the air was knocked out of his lungs and Jaune began to wheeze. "Done." Mercury announced and he sauntered over back to Cinder with Emerald in tow looking a little worst for wear.

"Impressive, and this was only a month of training with no prior knowledge?" Cinder inquired and Roman gave a proud look. "Hey shows you how capable I am at teaching, when hes ready to become a criminal spy he will go far." Roman boasted with a smug look on his face.

"I want him, give him to me."

"No way, this kid will be important to me later on, I can't just throw all my hard work with no pay."

"Surely there must be something you would want in return for such an asset."

"Hmm, there is one thing I'd like to know." Roman rubbed his chin as he contemplated what he wanted.

"Enlighten me dear Roman."

"This plan of yours, I want in and then you can have Jaune, I want to know why I'm taking all this dust."

"You know Roman, there is a thing called Curiosity killed the Cat."

"And I'm sure you heard that a cat has nine lives, I can spare a few."

"If you're that sure you want to be involved then I won't stop you. Just so you know though, once you're in you cannot back out. Doing so will be the death of you, all nine lives as you claim."

"What fun is there to villainy if there is no risk. By what you say then the reward must be well worth the risk."

"Fine, we should talk elsewhere, such a place is not suitable for a conversation such as this." Cinder beckoned him to follow her. "Emerald, Mercury. Be sure to run the new guy into the ground."

"Confident are we, lets see what you have to offer then I'll consider handing Jaune over. Neo, make sure they don't beat him up to badly."

The trio nodded their head and faced off against Jaune.

Jaune wheezed as he got up. "You got to be kidding me" He groaned and readied his shield for the incoming trio that was charging at him.

* * *

Jaune is taking a beating. But when is that ever new. I'm so happy for the well response that you all gave for this series. This further motivates me to write. Man I recently got into Boku No Hero Academia and it is a great series. Hardcore Tsuyu x Tokoyami. I may write a fic for that series one day. But for now we are here with a Fell Knight chapter 2.

So far I planned a bit for this story and it makes me excited to see how you all will react to the later chapters. Anyway enough rambling.

Expected Release Date: 7/13


	3. Battle Brawling

It was a fine afternoon day, fine for most people that is. For Jaune it was like hell. He moved his shield to block another strike from Mercury before he rolled out of the way from Emerald's attack.

Jaune panted from the extended fight, that wasn't to say that he didn't land a single hit, the other two were having signs of exhaustion and aura depletion. Jaune felt no confidence of doing the Fool style with people such as Mercury and Emerald but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't try.

Jaune's sword went limp and Jaune slouched over, the shield was off to the side not covering a majority of his body.

Emerald saw the weakened form of Jaune and felt he was to tired to attack or defend himself. "Mercury should we stop, if Cinder wants Jaune then we should at best leave him intact." She asked.

"She wants us to run him into the ground, so I'll go for it."

"Whatever" Emerald sighed and she turned toward Jaune as Mercury ran toward him.

Jaune silently cursed himself. He pictured Emerald going first to test the waters and then Mercury coming up to deal a hit, never would he want Mercury to come barreling at him first. However, Jaune was prepared if Mercury came first.

Jaune moved his shield from its position and threw it. As Jaune always kept his shield when he fought and never utilized throwing techniques, imagine Mercury's surprise when a flying piece of metal came flying at him.

Mercury ducked under the shield and realized his mistake when the fist punched him in the face. For a weakling who never trained in his whole life, his punch hurts like hell, and much to Mercury dismay the barrage he felt from the onslaught of fists assaulting his body chilled him to the bone. As Jaune let loose his anger from all the past beatings, Mercury could only do so much to escape from his peril by rocket booting away.

Mercury felt the weight get off of him and he opened his eyes to see Emerald standing over him. "Sheesh, I thought he was weakened, turned out to be an act."

"I didn't need your help"

"Sure..." the sarcasm was dripping from her mouth and Mercury growled

"He's going to go for his shield, intercept him" Mercury said and he ran toward Jaune. Jaune dodged right and rolled toward his shield where Emerald flew down from the crates she was perched on to drop kick him. Jaune grabbed her foot and use the momentum to spin her.

Emerald was initialy surprised by the sudden grapple but she kicked her foot catching Jaune in the chin making him let her go abruptly, sending her flying in a direction. Mercury capitialized on this sudden attack and he tripped Jaune.

Jaune plummet to the ground and felt his shoulder erupt in pain.

"You okay?" Mercury asked and Jaune grimaced as he struggled to get up.

Emerald jogged over and offered a hand, seeing this Mercury does the same. Jaune grabs both and they pull him up. During the pull Jaune felt his left shoulder jolt and a new world of pain took over his mind.

"Left shoulder is busted, quick go grab a kit." Mercury said and Emerald started to run. If Cinder found out they damaged the new guy then they'd probably be in for one scolding.

* * *

Roman sat silently as he thought about the grand scheme of things. "So let me get this straight, You want the fall of Vale so that the negetivity can spawn grim as well as sever the connections of the four kingdoms." Roman asked and Cinder just nodded.

"What do I gain from this? With the kingdoms at war with each other there are many pros and cons. Some of the Pros is that people are more willing to hire me to smuggle goods for them, on the other hand the kingdoms will close their borders and that would just make it harder to get the job done. Why should I help you when you plan to throw everything I know in my life to hell." Roman growled, his eyes narrowed as he anticipated Cinder's answer.

"You see my dear Roman, with the kingdoms falling, we can rebuild a society fit for people like us, to put us in a position of power." Cinder smiled and she moved a hand to slide a finger down his chest.

"Who knows, if you join us then you can have a rather high seat don't you think?"

"I know your a snake Cinder, don't play these teasing games with me."

"Oh but dear Roman, I acquire what I want even if by force. Make it easier on yourself and hand Jaune over to me, I diverged enough intel as it is."

"I'd like to see you try to make me hand Jaune over to you, I know you want him, but if you take me out of the picture then who is going to get you your dust? I am Vale's Most Wanted, the best you can get around these parts."

"But there are others around the world that can simply fit into your place after you fall, want to test that theory?"

"I don't like you hon, but if you can guarantee that Neo and I can survive in this "new world" of yours, then take Jaune I only care about the two things and you better be thankful the kid isn't one of them."

"Much oblige Roman, now tell the kid we're leaving. We have a place we need to be and I assure you that the two of you will be safe."

* * *

"Leaving?" Jaune's mouth hung open as the surprising news was revealed to him not to long after the initial chat Roman and Cinder had partaken.

"Yeah kid you heard me right, now pack your bags and get out of here, maybe we can see each other later on when we both are successful in our respective careers."

"Wouldn't I be your enemy then if I am a successful huntsmen?"

"That's funny kid, Wouldn't we hire each other to do something and work as a team?"

"Would you really do that?"

"I'm joking kid, look if you need help just send a call Neo will come got it? Good." Roman turned around and looked toward the warehouse. "Come on people move those boxes, we need more room for all the dust we're going to steal this week. If I see one mishap then you better be ready to swim with the fishes."

"Roman why are you doing this, I need to know."

"Look kid, I know I promised you that I would turn you into a huntsmen, however I can only do so much. I only know sneaky tricks that can confuse _**Human**_ opponents, the same won't work on Grimm. "Cinder on the other hand, has experience fighting grim, she practically grew up with them. I am giving you an opportunity to grow, and If you don't want that then walk away. Go back to being the farm boy your parents wanted you to be.

Jaune stared at Roman who returned his gaze with a glare. "Look kid, the choice is yours. But if you never take risks. Then don't expect any rewards."

Cinder waltz over and looked at Jaune, shirtless with subtle muscles underneath the fat he still had. A large gauze pad decorated his left shoulder from where it was broken. "Have you finished talking to him Roman?"

"I said all that I need to say."

"Good, Jaune are you ready to go?"

Jaune looked at Cinder. "You can train me to become better?"

"I can do so much more."

"When do I start?"

"I like that drive, follow us, we only have a short flight to the new hideout you will be acquainted to."

Jaune looked back toward Roman and Neo. Neo gave a wave and she disappeared. Roman had his back turned to him.

Jaune sighed and went toward his room to grab his bags. Lifting up the two duffel bags he headed outside toward the trio waiting for him.

"Welcome to the team bud. Mercury said and Emerald silently watched his movements.

There was a bullhead outside of the wearhouse and the group walked toward it.

"I'm not so good with flying." Jaune warned and Emerald looked at him. "What, afraid of heights" she taunted and Jaune shook his head.

"I wish, sadly to say no one is going to enjoy this flight."

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked.

* * *

"Never again" Emerald cried, retching outside of the bullhead once they landed.

Mercury ran toward the nearest bathroom to wash himself and Cinder sent pointed looks as she used fire to burn any vomit projectile to crisps before it even reached her.

"I... warned you guy... BLEH!" Jaune vomited once more, this time into a trash can nearby.

"So... the new place." Jaune asked and Cinder walked inside.

"Welcome to our Valesian hideout, not many people welcome us here so we try to stay hidden. As such we have a few rules. If you need to go anywhere you do not sneak out. Doing so has dire consequences. Likewise if you need something we will contact a supply runner and they will simply drop it at our location. Do not go into the large room" Cinder started to explain

As she said the last sentence she pointed toward a large red door big enough for a bullhead to walk into.

"As for the other rooms, as long as it is not my room then you are safe to traverse. We got a kitchen, a gym, Training room, personalized library, and much more."

"We are in the docking bay, from here we have the door leading to the large room, two hallways separated into dorms and sectors.

The dorms hallway is where all our personal sleeps. Likewise the kitchen and dining room is located there. Outside of these is the library and recreation rooms."

Cinder explained the Eastern hallway and she then headed toward the western one.

"As for this sector. We have the training room, the fitness room, workshops and labs." Cinder finished the tour and she turned back to Jaune.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah... um." Jaune started to speak but Cinder cut him off.

"Good, you have an hour to do whatever you want before you meet us at the Training room. This is an order."

Jaune stood there his mouth gaping and moving like a fish, a finger raised as if he wanted to catch her attention before he finally functioned. "Wha... What?"

"You heard me, you got an hour. Do what you want." Cinder said and she entered the room pass the large red doors. Jaune knew that Cinder was more powerful, if the strength of Mercury and Emerald was to go by then in order to make them follow her she must have powers that surpass the likes of both of them combined.

Jaune also knew that if he went pass those doors, he would be a body washing up on a beach and Jaune didn't want that. He wanted to save lives when he died. Jaune sighed and he headed toward the dorms. What better way than to find out where he was going to sleep first.

* * *

To Jaune's surprise the room was surprisingly comfortable. It had a large double sized bed with multiple pillows and a few blankets. There was a dresser, a walk in closet. A Tv and a shelf where he could put any collectibles or objects he found or bought.

Jaune explored the room to see if his surroundings were safe, a little trick he learned from Roman. Jaune could remember the lesson vividly.

"Remember Jaune, the walls have eyes and ears, make sure you are not being observed so that you can act without being noticed or let loose any information. In this world, those who aren't careful are the ones who become the steps to a new villain, or in your case... huntsmen." Roman laughs and he thrown Jaune into an empty room with the task to search for hidden bugs or cams.

Jaune's flashback ended as he searched the room to reveal a cam in the corner.

Knowing is half the battle. Jaune didn't trust his new employers but he still needed to learn from them. He could also feed them false information in the events that they plan to backstab him. Another lesson Jaune learned from Roman. How people are not trustworthy unless you both go through many life and death events together.

A bond between words can be easily broken yet a bond between life and death can never be forgotten.

Jaune wasn't sure where Roman's trust in him came from but Jaune was sure to remember his lessons and took them to heart.

After finishing up his preparations Jaune got up from his bed and walked toward the training room where Cinder wanted him to be.

Sure it wasn't an hour as she had specified but it was still good to scout out the place beforehand in the events that he might have to do something in there. Of course it could fall on wasted effort if Cinder planned to take him out after she met up with her here.

It wasn't long before Cinder, Emerald and Mercury arrived in the training room, surprised by the appearance of Jaune who was calmly waiting.

"Look who arrived early, eager are we?" Cinder sneered and Jaune glared at her.

"I'm here, what now."

"Emerald, Mercury. Assault him."

The duo pulled their weapons and charged him for the third time that day.

"Here we go again." Jaune mumbled and this time he threw his weapons away and charged fist first.

Emerald fell behind Mercury and started to concentrate, holding her head she extended an arm to manifest her semblance.

Mercury charged toward Jaune.

Jaune felt the change in surroundings and closed his eyes to focus on the presence of Mercury and Emerald.

Jaune took his right arm and hooked Mercury's leg and flipped him before he charged toward Emerald.

Emerald released her semblance and she dodged to the side to avoid a hit only to be punched by the left arm. Both of them screamed in pain as they both took an injury. The left arm further dislocated from before and they both fell to the ground.

"Stop!" Cinder screamed and Mercury stopped his run. "What happened here?"

"We can explain" Emerald wheezed as she got up.

"Then explain it to me... Clearly" Cinder threatened and the silver assassin and the green haired girl gulped.

"When we were sparing when you were talking with Torchwick, Jaune sort of fell hard on his shoulder. We gave him first aid but he felt it wasn't necessary to inform you." Emerald carefully chose her words.

"You mean you didn't think it was necessary to inform me." Cinder said and Emerald remained silent.

"Jaune go to your room, Emerald, Mercury and I have a few things we need to talk about." Cinder flared. Jaune saw the powerful aura radiating from her anger and Jaune didn't think twice before he bailed.

As the doors swung close behind him he could hear the sound of fighting permeating from behind.

* * *

Jaune is now successfully recruited by Cinder... What lessons will he learn from Ms. Fall herself. What can he learn from Emerald and Mercury. Who else will teach him in the coming chapters. Find out next time on Fell Knight.

Also I might be asking a bit much but if you guys have any fanart or doodles then send em to me. I love pictures but I am a horrid art, Will probably draw bad art and put it as the picture for a bit. Likewise let me know what you think so far. What can I do better and what do you like of the story.

As always I am here to terribly write for you guys. - Sederance

Expected Release Date: 7/20


	4. Morning Training

Jaune collapsed onto his bed completely exhausted. Triple battles throughout the day left Jaune with the feeling that his whole body would fall off of him.

Jaune attempted to move his arm but it would not comply, Jaune could only lay back and hope sleep came to him. However, his mind had other plans. Jaune was simply walking back from grabbing dinner when he heard Mercury and Emerald walking.

Jaune didn't understand why he hid himself. Maybe it was because he still didn't trust the green and grey duo, maybe it was because Cinder might have them battle for the fourth time of the day. Jaune just felt in his guts that at this moment, they should not be seeing him.

"So we have to prepare for a trip, how far do you think it is?" Emerald asked and Mercury scoffed.

"Probably outside of Vale if we have to postpone operations here for a month. If Cinder wants to prepare for the big event then we should prepare as much as we can before we do other things."

"This trip may be important, you know we have allies outside of the kingdoms correct?"

"Sure... that's how you guys found me... a recruiting trip to my old man."

"Just prepare, Cinder wouldn't have told us if she was the only one going."

"What about Jaune? Does that mean he is not going?"

"Cinder might be waiting to see if he can help us on the trip. He was just recruited today, there is not enough time to build up trust."

The two figures passed by him and Jaune waited for their footsteps to disappear before he removed himself from cover.

Jaune had lumbered back to his room and now here he was contemplating on the facts that Mercury and Emerald had revealed.

'A trip to somewhere outside of the kingdom' He thought to himself.

'A trip that could reinforce evil on the kingdom of Vale'

'A chance to remove this threat, I must prove myself. To protect the citizens of Vale'

Jaune thought back to his family, residents of Vale in the village of Ansel.

"I'm doing this for you guys, even if you never really believed in me." Jaune muttered as he held up a fist. Or, at least he attempted to. The fist in question remained stationary on the bed as if it had fell asleep.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. I have to get up early tomorrow anyway." Jaune chuckled and he crawled over to put his head on the pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

Jaune woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. The first instinct that came to mind was jump out and looks for a weapon. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find, a lamp, and swung it around before he recognized his surroundings.

The events of yesterday flashed into his mind and Jaune relaxed.

"So I'm part of Cinder's faction now, She seems more sinister than Roman but if she can help me become a huntsmen then so be it.

Jaune hasn't given up on his dreams, a dream that everyone. Even is own family seemed to condemn him for.

"I'll show you, I can be a huntsmen like you father." Jaune muttered to himself and check his clock. 5:20 A.M.

Almost time for his morning practice.

Jaune moved out of his pajamas and into his everyday clothes, making sure that everything was in the correct place before he slide his armor pieces on.

Jaune headed to his bathroom and freshened himself up.

Jaune moved out of his room carefully and made his way to the training room. Behind him was a suitcase.

Upon the floor Jaune opened up the suitcase and there was six helms.

Jaune moved the helms to six spots in a circular faction

Activating a button and the six helms expanded into six atlesian robots. However they weren't the normal model.

Instead of the arms there was many makeshift weapons on them. A few had blasters weilded into the arms while others held spears, swords, shields and a variety of other weapons.

Jaune observed each of them, checking their joints and inspecting their materials before he centered himself. "First is warm-ups" Jaune said and he stretched out his arms and legs.

Jumping jacks

Sit and Reach

Legs up

Extending Arms

Back reach

Butterfly.

Jaune went through ten seconds of each before he glanced around the training room. "Hmm, it should be a good quarter mile if I run the room once, so about 20 laps it is."

Jaune took off at a slow jog before ramping it up to a full out run over the course. At times he cut off his speed to maintain stamina, other times he increased it to try to push his limit.

After twenty laps did Jaune finally pause.

"Phase two, hand to hand combat."

Activating each robot Jaune clenched his hands into fists and he waited.

Powering up the Robots all turned to face Jaune.

Before long it was all of them charging forward.

Jaune went into action and ducked underneath the swings.

* * *

Darkness shrouded the room in shadows and Emerald was all to familiar with such a look. She had risen groggily due to a noise that seemed to be permeating throughout the compound. Her first thoughts were of intruders having invaded the compound, how that Jaune fellow was untrustworthy and he double crossed them.

These thoughts shifted as she became more level-headed. No sirens, only one sound of metal on metal. The uneasiness shifted to relaxation. Someone is training, Emerald knew that much.

Getting dressed Emerald tip toed out of her room to access the training area to find a lone figure swinging his sword at multiple makeshift figures.

Emerald stayed to the shadows as she observed as each makeshift figure seemed to move albeit a bit stiff but they still moved back and forth to signify an attacking or retreating enemy.

Emerald gazed in awe as Jaune maneuvered the field to cut off enemies, to block incoming ones and to prevent the escape of others.

A hand grabbed Emerald's shoulder and she let out a small scream. Jaune took note of the scream and he rolled out of the way of an incoming mannequin as he moved toward the scream. As soon as Jaune exited a certain range the Mannequins seemed to power down.

Emerald turned to see Mercury had grasped her shoulders, he too was impressed by the display that Jaune had put forth.

"What do we have here?" a sultry voice spoke from the darkness and the trio turned to look at Cinder.

"Morning training, Roman and I came up with it. Neo participated as well." Jaune explained

"What do you do?" Cinder asked.

"Roman said that most adversaries I'll most likely fight will be humanoid in someway shape or form. Beowolves, Ursa and Wraiths are common grims who follow this example. On the other hand humans are also known to cause some trouble. More often than not it is the hands of a human or faunus that a huntsmen will be protecting someone from.

"A wise observation, tell me how do you train then." Cinder inquired and Jaune nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I have these makeshift mannequins that one of Roman's goons cooked up, a combination of Atlesian robotics and tinkering. They more or less function as a practice for blocking, and movements. I try to avoid offensive strikes as one good hit will disable the robots and spare parts do not come cheap."

"Interesting. Emerald, Mercury why not join your fellow partner to the battlefield."

Mercury laughs aloud "Against tin cans, why not get actual human opponents. At least they can put up a fight."

Cinder glares at Mercury, her disapproval reflecting in her eyes and Mercury scoffs. "You're being serious? I surpassed that level when I was 12."

"A tool not sharped will grow dull over time. Tell me Mercury, how many battles or training sessions have you had since you started to work for me?"

"Like a few"

"Seems like you've been slacking. Please remember we want you in top form when we attempt anything. The slightest move may cost us."

"Yes mam" Mercury grumbled.

"Go on you two, join him." Cinder ordered and the two complied. Following Jaune toward the makeshift robots.

"Cinder watched as Jaune reconfigured the robots to recognize Emerald and Mercury as adversaries, he then put his shield to the side to practice his swordplay.

"So much untapped potential, Let us see how far you can go dear Jaune. Make sure the effort I put was worth it.

* * *

A trip to outside of Vale? What could it possibly be? Jaune is slowly being accepted by the villains around him and how good can that be for him? Jaune's known skills so far are:

Fool's stance.

Illusion recognition

Sensory input

Hand-to-hand combat

Sword combat

Sword-shield combat

Small cane proficiency, Small umbrella proficiency.

Minor Tactics and observation

Foot combat

Jaune has a lot more to learn, from so many more people. Who will he learn from next?

Its a bit of a shorter chapter, but school is starting soon and I have to prepare my courses, buying books, attend orientation, Secure transportation and funds for such. Also this chapter didn't need to be long as it just solidified Jaune's worth into Cinder's grand scheme of things. Maybe she will introduce him to Salem if he is lucky.

All in all Expect the next chapter 7/27


	5. First Quest

So... We're going somewhere?" the blond swordsman asked as he looked at amber-eyed woman in front of him, she gave a slight smile and she eyed him while waving a hand over the relatively empty table.

"Precisely, I received a mission and I figured that this would be a perfect opportunity to test your capabilities, fighting Mercury and Emerald all the time would make you dull in other fighting styles."

"I've learned nothing from you in the time I was here, how could you possibly assess me if I never learned anything new."

"I never did say I was grading you on what you learned from me. I'm simply observing how you react in this situation we are going to come across, pass and we can move onto more "advanced" materials and practices." Cinder moved a finger under Jaune's chin and led his head to face the side as she moved away.

"Work hard and do well, you'll become a hero in no time." Cinder drawled, and she moved away.

"So what is the plan?"

"Pardon?" The woman froze and she turned to give an inquisitive look.

"The plan, you don't expect me to just run off with you toward who knows where just because you want to "not" test me. What are we dealing with and where are we going?" He nod his head toward the empty table. "If you had a plan then maybe you would have placed it on the table for me to see, I can't learn anything from nothing you know."

"And you will know of the plan in due time, allow women their secrets Jaune." Cinder gave a smile and a glare that signaled the end of the conversation before she turned away and strutted out of the room.

Jaune took another look at the retreating figure of his supposed "Teacher" that Roman had handed him to, "Better teacher my butt, she doesn't even teach me the motions." Jaune grumbled and he looked at his makeshift training automatons. "Guess I have to pack you guys up and put you in storage for now". Jaune sighed as he trudged over to the training dummy and kicked them down back into its suitcase form, he swiftly moved to the remaining ones and before him stood multiple suitcases in need of transporting.

After the ordeal of moving the suitcases back into the storage area, Jaune made his way back to the room, traversing the halls and wide bullhead docks before he arrived at the dorms to see a familiar figure standing in waiting for him to show up. Jaune scoffed at the sight of the figure and he headed toward them anyway, migth as well hear them out if he was going to continue to "co-operate with them"

Emerald was standing by the wall and when she saw Jaune coming toward her she motioned for him to stop and talk to her.

Jaune glanced at her before he came to a stop.

"What is it Emerald, you're not one to speak up unless you have a reason behind it."

Sure Emerald was friendly and outgoing, but after fighting her so many times Jaune learned that she was a person with a purpose, she wouldn't interact with you if she didn't have a reason to in the first place. Pausing in the doorway to observe his new "companion", if he could call her that, He waited for the mint-haired girl to answer him.

The girl in question shuffled about before she took a firm stance and gazed at his face. "I've been watching you, your opinion on Cinder isn't very high but I just want to let you know that Cinder does things for a big cause. She can't afford to spend to much time watching over you so you should try to improve on your own."

Jaune scoffs at the idea that Emerald presented. "All I've seen her do is talk to Roman and be inside that big room I'm not allowed to go into. How does this paint the picture of for a big cause?"

Emerald opens her mouth to retort but Jaune cuts her off by continuing his rant. "I know I'm weak, I want to grow to be a Hero, I want to do something meaningful with my life. This is why I'm here and not back at home with my family."

"And achieve something you will" A voice speaks from behind Jaune. Whipping around to find the source of the voice, Jaune sets his eyes on a pair of fiery amber orbs. "Cinder" he mutters.

"And nice to see you once more Jaune, you said you want to achieve something, then grab your gear, we leave in an hour."

"Where to?" Jaune asked cautiously. Even if Roman handed him to these people, he could only trust himself to keep him safe.

"A place in Anima, a wandering evil is spreading terror and we are tasked to stop her from doing more harm."

"What would I do to be able to stop this evil? I've only been training for a month or so." Jaune asked.

"Simple, This is your first test. We throw you into the field and you see where you stand. If you do well then we can see if we can get more "advanced" teachers for you." Cinder explained, and she turned her back to them. "An hour to be on the bullhead, no later than that."

"You mentioned a her. Do we know her name?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, the bringer of despair travels alone, not many survive her encounters, but her name is quite simple. People call her Amber. People call her the Fall Madwoman

After that talk Jaune had only an hour to meet up in the Bullhead docks. Not that he needed an hour per say, he only had to grab his armor, Crocea Mors, some spare clothes, necessary essentials and finally his bag of tricks that Roman had given him for "safety" reasons, though knowing Roman enough, Jaune knew fully how essential these tools and tricks would be at any given situation.

Taking his pack he slung it over his shoulders and headed toward the bullhead and saw three familiar figures and their apparent lack of luggage. The first was crouched on the ground doing stretches with his legs, something Jaune found peculiar due to his knowledge of Mercury's mechanical appendages. The second was leaning on the back wall she seemed to be reading on her scroll, but her eyes wandered over to him and Jaune picked it up and flashed her a smile. Emerald scoffed at his smile and returned to her scroll. Finally, there was the big boss herself.

Cinder stood in the center of the bullhead waiting patiently for the last person left in the compound. "I assume you have all your "necessities" she eyed the bag before returning her gaze to the blond in front of her.

"Ready as I ever will be, mind telling me where we are going before I get on this bullhead, I wouldn't want to be stranded in the middle of Vacuo without the "necessities" he looked for any bags, cases or containers in which to keep supplies, clothing and more yet it was just the four of them and his bag.

This alone told Jaune that either they would obtain supplies in the field or the trip wouldn't be over a day at the least.

"We are headed to Anima, a good few hours before we travel on foot. We shall obtain supplies in the local town due to the price inflation for dust here in Vale." Cinder said.

It went unsaid the reason of said increases of prices but Jaune picked it up. "How is Roman doing?"

"He is performing up to task, though it is a shame we don't have more people like him."

"I'm pretty sure there are enough thieves in the world, many who can do the same job." Jaune said and Cinder looks at him. "None of them are as competent as our dear Roman, Not everyone has a good head on their shoulders."

The doors began to close as the pre-flight preparations finalized, they took to the air and Jaune watched as the room went dark. "I should remind you guys that I get motion sickness" Jaune said.

The travel time wasn't to long, they had left during the day and it was starting to turn into night as they docked in the village of Shinto. Even though the journey wasn't to long, the time was horrendous as Jaune felt his stomach tumble as it threatens to release its content back the way it came and into the room where they all stood.

Four figures exited the bullhead that docked and the three figures that Jaune was walking with had rushed out in an attempt to escape the tomb of vomit. The bustling of people on their daily business had glanced at their new arrivals before continuing while Cinder took the lead and her two followers took to her steps like shadows.

Jaune stumbled out of the bullhead with a green face as he rushed to hurl his lunch into the waters below, earning him a few glares from the local fishermen.

"Remind me again, to never take a flight with this guy again" Mercury gagged and Emerald threw hateful glares at the poor blond as he tried to stabilize himself.

"We press on" Cinder said as she tried to steady herself, woozy from the acidic smell that seem to radiate from the group.

"Supplies, preferably a bath" Emerald said instantaneously.

The group grabbed a week's worth of supplies at the market before they headed out into the wilderness.

Jaune dispatched his makeshift alarm and put the supplies back into his pack before sneaking around and did one more round of patrol before he made his way back to the group who was cleaning up their campsite.

"So why are we still camping out here? You said something about Amber right? Are you sure we didn't miss her, I don't exactly see smoke."

"Today is a good day. I can feel it" Cinder replied and she got up and moved toward the tree line. "Jaune, your mission today is to keep watch as we engage her, we only plan for her to be here but she may have accomplices that can help her." Cinder laid out the plan and he observed the map. A lone road with fences on either side. Cinder and Co will be in the trees while he is further ahead, simply to give a signal for when she did appear.

Jaune grabbed his gear and headed toward the trees and he lay in wait for the person to appear. Finding a comfortable position, he sat himself down and gazed toward the road.

Jaune was bored out of his mind and he almost started to hit the trees as some sort of combat training when the sound of a horse trotting down the path caught his attention. A lone figure with a cloak was traversing the road and the horse was walking forward. Jaune raised a hand and shined his tiny glass contraption to give a signal.

As the person trotted by Jaune took a good look to see what he could learn. "Staff with two ends, mostly with dust crystals. Seems shady, wearing the cloak to hide herself from being recognized, she must be wanted if she tries so hard to hide." Jaune jumped to his conclusions and watched as Cinder and Co. rushed out of the engage their foe.

Jaune watched in mild interest to see the engagement before he turned his attention to the roads. He was startled to hear lightning and a windstorm, and he turned once more to observe the battle. Taking his sword in hand he saw the trio blast away as fire and thunder rained down upon his allies.

He went to move when the lightning stopped, and loud explosions took place.

"Cinder was right, this girl was dangerous, any normal person would consider the damage done to the village as a natural disaster and none would be the wiser."

Jaune continued to observe the battle, a rain of frozen air, his three allies blasted to the side as Amber marches toward them, and the peculiar feeling of illusions.

Jaune snapped to attention and observed the surroundings, Emerald can use illusions, but right now she was going to be stabbed, not enough time for her to make use of her semblance. That left any accomplices that Amber had brought with her, though why did they come so late?

Jaune took a glance over to the trio, Emerald was on the ground not moving, Mercury was engaging and losing against Amber while Cinder was trying to reach Emerald. Once more Jaune's eyes roamed the surroundings to see a lone figure dashing toward the trio still standing. The rest of his allies hadn't seemed to notice the new adversary.

"Guess this is where I come in." Jaune said and he took the sling in his hand and fired a dust shot.

The ball of dust exploded in a fiery explosion, yet the unknown huntsman jumped back in time.

The figure was unshaven, slick black hair messy and his red eyes glared at Jaune with contempt.

"I assume you're working with the trio ambushing Amber."

Jaune said nothing, Cinder made it clear that no words were to be exchanged between anyone they meet. "What better way for an enemy to find out who you are based on the voices you make." Cinder had explained and Jaune could find the reasoning behind it.

You can change your clothes, your hair style and color, your name and background. But unless you have a semblance to allow you to change your voice then you would be found out. Sure you could alter your voice, but people would recognize the sounds, and recognition was something you have to avoid in the criminal world.

And here he was in the middle of said world after trying to strive to be a Hero. A person to be known by all. Jaune felt his old self wanting to come back and punch him square in the jaw.

Jaune could only grit his teeth as he kicked himself out of his mind and back to the foe at hand. Taking his sword and shield he prepared a fool's stance where he clumsily dropped his blade.

The red-eyed messy black-haired figure gave a questioning eyebrow and Jaune gave a smug smile and raised shoulders in response before Jaune swung his shield forward.

The unknown man blocks with his sword before delivering a powerful forward slash knocking Jaune back several feet. Jaune decided to turn that into a roll and pick up his sword along the way. His arms felt like jelly and he gritted his teeth before looking at his adversary with a glare.

"Not bad kid, not many people know how to position themselves. Take it from a seasoned huntsman"

From a seasoned huntsman, any compliment should have sent Jaune over the moon, but he remained vigilant. This guy wants to play mind games, make me prideful and that will be my downfall.

The man charges forward once more, another large swing followed by a second. Jaune blocked the two and he felt his shield ripped from him as the man kicked him away. His lungs were on fire as he felt the wind rushed out of it. He stood his ground, but he attempted to gasp for air to stabilize himself.

"Yet still an amateur, guess that is why you were sent to be a lookout. That or they don't trust you enough."

Jaune growled and he readied his sword, the man once again charged forward and Jaune spun to give himself more momentum. He knew that he couldn't brute force his way against this man. He slashed the ground creating a sand screen to obscure vision.

The man yelped in surprise as the sand robbed him of his vision and Jaune swung his sword only for it to be countered and a sword jabbed back at him. Lucky his aura was there, or he would have been impaled through.

"Neat trick, guess you don't want a fair fight."

Once more the two locked themselves in combat. Mostly it was the unknown man's victory as Jaune was left scrambling or worse for wear this time. Jaune lost his sword and the man knocked him to the ground and prepared to deliver a final blow.

"Listen kid, you mix yourselves with the wrong kind of people. Give up and I can help you. You clearly have no ill intent."

Jaune hesitated. A seasoned huntsman could give him a chance, a chance to enter a combat school and become a huntsman... he would no longer have to rely on Roman, Cinder or any criminals and he could live a free life away from crime. He had a genuine and legal chance to become a Hero.

Jaune looked up with hope and said one word. "Okay" And the response he got back chilled his blood.

And the huntsman's face sneered. "I love to see the look of hope on the people, before I kill them." The sword swung down and Jaune blacked out.

The unknown man stood before the downed blonde. He was confused. After the simple yes, the man gave a reassuring smile and told the kid not to worry when the kid before him gave a strangled look of despair. The next thing he knows is that his allies shot him in the head.

The kid was still alive, but he now glared at the trio that stood before him. "You know, I'm have a bad day right now, I had to leave my family, I watched a friend of mine be murdered and you sent an innocent kid to mess with me. Please... enlighten me with a reason I shouldn't kill the three of you right now." the man slurred

It must have been his off game for the kid to stall him this long. He was clearly trained but not good enough to take that much time to stall him. The kid... intrigued him. He'd have to bring it up with Ozpin the next time they met. As for the trio in front of him.

He glanced at each of them and they all smiled. They threw a body toward the man and he instinctively caught it before he realizing it was all a ruse. He looked up from it and around to find that the trio was gone. Along with the unconscious boy he wanted to take back.

"Damn, not my day today" The man growled, and he took a swig from his flask.

* * *

With that It is the first of a bulk release for my fics, hope you will enjoy the direction this leads to, Cinder obtaining the full maiden's powers. A huntsman taking an interest in Jaune. Truth be told it is unclear when the Fall maiden was attacked but I wanted to incorporate some events that have changed due to Jaune's inability to attend beacon. Of course, this is all assumption with no definite clarity of the timeline. For those of you still reading this after so long. I apologize for the delay. College is hectic and work on top of that was no better. I finally find some time around Winter break, but I still have to get stuff done. A free schedule from school means the boss puts me in more shifts at work orz.


	6. Talk at the Docks

Jaune felt his world was spinning. His head was spinning from the mind-melting blow the unknown huntsman had delivered to him, his eyes were spinning because he couldn't quite get a clear grasp of where he was and why he was there. Most importantly his stomach was spinning, which signaled he was flying, and his motion sickness was about to make everything so much worst for him.

Jaune threw up and the room instantly erupted into various complaints. From the voices there was the familiar tones of Emerald and Mercury. A new voice greeted his ears and therefore the lack of another.

"Kid, Rise and shine. The first thing you do is puke all over the place, what did you do? Go drinking?

"Ruumon?" Jaune slurred, struggling to keep conscious with the various pains that had invaded his body. He felt he couldn't move either and from the pressure around his body he could tell he was being restrained.

"Look kid, I'm going to lay it out for you loud and clear. Mamma Cinder had to go somewhere, and I was left to babysit the lot of you. I'm not particularly fond of having to do this, especially after a little incident with a girl I like to refer to as Red."

"Whir we? Wherr anm I?" Jaune asked and Roman spoke again . "Vale, why would we be anywhere else? You were out for a few week, it didn't help your armor and such is heavy and everyone was battered and bruised. By the time they got back to Shinto they had to call me for a pick up lest they had to explained the nature of their injuries."

"Whe Sindar?"

"Back in Shinto, she had a separate bullhead take her somewhere. A somewhat bulky guy in olive clothing took her."

Jaune opened his mouth once more and Roman shushed him. "Look kid, I can answer many things but I can't answer all of them. Rest up till we get back to base. On another note. NEO! Take me to the base. I can't stand this stench any longer." Roman screeched and through blurry eyes Jaune watched as his silent trainer appeared and disappeared in shards of broken glass alongside Neo.

"Take us too." Emerald begged the fragments that started to melt away and cried in horror that her kneeling got her outfit full of gunk and vomit.

After a night's rest and a hearty breakfast, as well as stable ground. Jaune walked up to the rest of the group as they poured over a map with little flags and symbols.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty, did you have a nice rest?"

"Ha, very funny Roman. I understand bits and pieces from my delirium, but wouldn't it be better for you to explain it to me again, so I can have the full picture?"

"Short and simple words for a short and simple fool. "Cinder left, I'm babysitting you till she gets back." Roman said and Jaune sighed.

"Personally, I prefer you over Cinder. I should have known you'd lie about her, she isn't even a teacher. She doesn't even do anything to teach me." Jaune growls and Roman snickers.

"She is a mastermind, she can plan schemes left and right, but she can't plan a training regime. How rich." Roman chortles and as he calms down he points to the map spread out in front of him, notes and snippets here and there.

"In a few days' time there will be a shipment of dust from our esteemed Schnee dust company and I'd like to recruit you trio to help me obtain it. It should be a walk in the park however, intel states that there will be dock workers, guards, and even better Atlesian paladins or their bots around to protect it. It will be a cinch." Roman said.

"Then why would we need to be there?" Mercury sneered

"I should have no reason to take any of you, it's a robbery I can do myself, yet I'd prefer to bring someone along in the events things go wrong or my information is misled."

"Cinder told us to stay put, we only need to stay here till she gets back." Emerald brought up.

"As if we'd listen to dirt like you." Mercury sneered and Roman scoffed. He watched as Emerald and Mercury wandered off, away from the two that remained. Good ole Roman turned to Jaune and he took Melodic Cudgel and swung it around.

Jaune ducked and Roman kicked Jaune to the floor.

"Yeah, you improved and those two are some of the reasons why I particularly hate kids, Kid you willing to help an old pal?"

Jaune thought about it contemplating the benefits, he thought about what Roman had done for him, the training, the inauguration, the helpful and personal training. He compared it to what Cinder has done, not many things came to mind and he gave a meaningful glance at Roman.

"I'll do it, under disguise, right?"

"Of course, kid, when I promised Cinder that I won't draw attention to you guys then I won't. It is also my best interest to keep you safe." Roman jabbed a finger into Jaune's chest with a light force. Jaune stumbled back in surprise

"M… Me?" He asked and Roman nodded.

"No teacher would simply watch as their disciples be thrown to the wayside. As my one and only disciple there is not much to say. I like you kid, you have potential and I feel as if I can hand you my throne one day. Of course, you must work for it. I can't hand it to a wimp like you."

Jaune only gave an exasperated sigh before he took out a makeup kit to apply the mascara and blush.

"Look at you, such a natural, dye your hair red and I can start calling you my son. Though who'd be the mother?"

"Stop joking Roman, I'd rather not let Cinder's goons see me look like a clown."

A quick snapping sound was heard and Jaune wheeled around to find Roman's scroll near his face.

"Thanks for the memo kid, I got some juicy blackmail material now." Roman chuckled and Jaune growled his annoyance.

"I don't know which is worst… you are having material on me or allowing Cinder's lackeys the sight of me with your ridiculous uniform policy."

"Don't sweat it kid, we all have our bumps in life, think of this as another obstruction for you to get around."

"And if its an obstruction, then I can do things to remove it from my path, right?"

"Now your learning kid, there are multiple ways you can avoid complications in your future. You can either stop dressing up and allow the public to know your everyday look. You can fight me and win over this scroll by force. You can coerce me with something I would need. You can sneak into my quarters to snatch my phone in the dead of night… the list goes on and on kid. It doesn't matter which plan you decide to take. It only matters if you are alive by the end of it."

"Is this your big secret of how you become top criminal?" Jaune asked, as he finished applying the mascara to his face.

"If I was any regular run of the mill criminal we both wouldn't be standing here today now would we" Roman retorted and then sighed.

"Look, I miss having you around, but that Cinder gal got things that I need, Careful of who is with her. I don't like her atmosphere, it speaks of timber ready to go up in flames. Careful out there Jaune and watch yourself."

"I miss having you around to Roman" Jaune grimaced and he felt someone kicking out his legs and as he fell Jaune used his arms to push himself back up from the roll he did and turned to face his new adversary, one who wore white, pink and had brown hair.

"Neo please at least let me finish talking" Jaune sighed and Neo waved her hands in the air giving signals that Jaune learned to pick up their meaning.

"Yes Neo. I miss you too. What? Ice Cream? Now?" Jaune asked and Neo gave a furious nod of head and was preparing to grab his arm when Roman stepped forward.

"I'm sad to say but we'd have to postpone it. We got ourselves a dust heist, big order from the SDC, Jaune's being my wingman for this one."

Neo furiously waved her hands making agitated signals toward the duo and Roman spoke up. "Neo, I know you want ice cream, hell after this heist we can go rob the ice cream parlor if you want. What? No, we can't rob the ice cream parlor first… I need you to stay back and watch the two Cinder left with us, so they don't interfere with anything… like agitating the dust or feeding the animals."

After an intense conversation, which mainly led by Neo beating the two of them for denying her the sweet icy treat she so desires. The duo was on one of two bullheads that flew low over Vale as they headed to a location Jaune has yet to be filled in on.

"So where are we headed? I'm pretty sure the average dust store wouldn't warrant us two bullheads." Jaune asked as he gazed out of the window into the starry night sky.

"Simple. As with any big shipments they are headed to a couple of places, normally it would be the supply depot, the economic buildings, the bank or if it's a fresh shipment still being processed, the warehouse by the docks." Roman explained

"We're hitting up a fresh shipment? Wouldn't the Feds be all over it making sure its secure?" Jaune questioned and Roman laughed.

"Look at you kid, you're on a roll today. Normally yes, the Feds or the clowns of Vale are all for protecting a shipment of dust. Its getting rarer by the day so its within the city's best interest to protect it." Roman paused and he checked his watch.

"This shipment however was sent personally by the SDC, after the crates were unloaded the workers headed back after a resupply because the SDC isn't will to spend money on workers who work overtime. Sure it seems like a reckless approach but those in power tend to want to hoard their money so they'll try to cut costs as much as they can."

Roman allowed for Jaune to think it over and Jaune thought about the situation.

In the events that the SDC was the one who transported the cargo, then if the information that Roman has told me was true then there wouldn't be any guards or workers nearby. They'd leave it up to the Council of Vale to handle the security and processing. However, with all the recent attacks the Council of Vale simply can't afford to send many or any people to watch over a secure dockyard. They'd put their money into increased security in locations that have already been hit or dust stores that could potentially be robbed.

"So the security will be minimal, if any exist at all" Jaune concluded and he felt a force collide with his shoulder.

"I don't get why you weren't accepted into Beacon, a mind like yours would have put you in a leadership position." Roman applauded and they lurched as the bullhead came to a stop.

"Alright you animals, go round and check the crates, we need two of the containers to be dust, and high quality ones at that." Roman commanded and the White Fang grunts grunted before they headed off in pairs of two.

Jaune started to make his way after a duo when Roman stopped him.

"Jaune, as per our agreement to have you under disguise while in the field. I will be calling you George. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Jaune replied and Roman let him go with a shove.

"George your unlucky to be unpartnered, go around the perimeter and check to see if there is any security, our fly-over and scanners failed to reveal any on their normal patrols, but we can't have any unexpected visitors."

"Got it boss" was his reply and Jaune was off.

Lurking in the darkness he moved swiftly, Roman and Neo's training regime had trained him to move silently, as silent as he could while in full armor, but he moved without a sound. Taking his training, he moved slowly but with purpose, quick movements created a rattle and he had to avoid that.

Arriving at the fence he took to a pace any security guard would have when he observed them during Roman's previous heists and positioned his scabbard in a way to make it look like a firearm, as best as the shadows covered it at least.

Not seeing anything outstanding on his side and beyond the fence, Jaune slowly made his way around the perimeter and started to think about his life once more.

"Here I am, acting as a criminal, following the orders of a criminal, dressed like a criminal… this fashion sense is a criminal to normal fashion." Jaune grumbled.

"I wonder how my family is doing… I hope they're getting on well. Especially since Dad lost his weapon to me. Did he get a new one forged or did he find a different job? Did his sisters have to take on jobs to help support the family? Were they safe without the protection of Crocea Mors?

How were the huntsmen at Beacon getting on? Would him being there be a difference? I heard rumors of a fun friendly time, mission assignments, classwork that I probably would have sucked at since I haven't trained… and the combat classes? Where they stomping each other into the ground to contest to see who's the next top huntress or huntsman?

Jaune paused, the sound of boxes and crates being searched had come to a standstill and Jaune found that unnatural since their purpose here was just that.

Jaune had failed to notice the sound of a bullhead taking off so the group should still be here. Jaune edged his way from his position into one where he overlooked the general area to find a person holding Roman hostage.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" a feminine voice spoke and Jaune saw it was a faunus girl, black hair and cat ears with amber eyes glaring with determination and conviction.

The White Fang grunts looked around unsure of what to do, a few had already started to lower their guns and Jaune slowly crept around out of eyesight to get behind the new assailant.

Roman noticed Jaune and he chuckled.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" and Jaune saw the girl tense up, she gripped her dagger and brought it closer to Roman's neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together! Of course, we didn't plan to have any more along with us." Roman said and the girl scowled.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to you and your operation."

"Alright, let me introduce you to someone who knows more. George take the girl to dinner will ya" Roman laughed and the girl blinked in confusion when she felt a body tackle her sending the three of them sprawling.

Jaune was punched in the face and he felt his head spin before he was launched as a fourth figure joined the fray. The four were separated and Jaune felt himself hit a container. He emerged from the dented metal, his aura intact and a glance at his opponent. The girl from before. Amber eyes observing him as they tried to read him.

Knowing that he had to put on a show, thus he extended a hand outward to the girl.

"Hey there beauty. Roman asked me to take you to dinner as we talk about Criminal-White Fang Relations? Can I interest you with a dinner of the sea, Fish and chips, smoked salmon, fish soup." Jaune gave a dashing smile… he hoped it was a dashing smile, and from the look on the girls face it wasn't working.

"George right?" the girl asked with hostility and Jaune gulped and responded with a nod.

"Mind filling me in on this whole operation?" the girl raised her weapon in hand and was tracing the edge with a finger, her eyes flashed dangerously as it screamed at him to answer her.

"Yeah…. Um… we agreed to work together for mutual benefits" Jaune said confidently. Not soon after the weapon flashed in front of him and Jaune was knocked back into the crates. Jaune felt horrible, the air was just knocked out of his lungs and the splinters only seemed to want to puncture his mouth.

Jaune emerged from the wreckage spluttering wooden pieces to see the girl pouncing at him with the natural grace of the cat faunus she was. Jaune stared at her and he regretted it a little to late.

Jaune frantically grabbed for his sword before he pretended that it got stuck and the momentum causing him to drop the sword, scabbard and all as he was blown back once more.

Jaune attempted to get up but fell back down, he noticed the shadow out of the corner of his eyes and he threw a punch only for the figure he hit to fade, the familiar feeling that someone was attacking out of his vision fell upon him and he suppressed the urge to react to it.

Jaune felt his skull smash into the ground and with a groan he got back up to look at the girl on the crates, weapon in hand ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Why are you doing this? What do you hope to gain aside from dust and Lien?" the girl asked and Jaune looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not here by choice you know"

The girl raised an eyebrow toward Jaune and he gave a look of melancholy.

"When everyone rejects you, when it spits on your dream to help people… where am I to turn to? I want to train … to help those who can't help themselves. I don't even want to be good at fighting, I don't want to be strong. I just want to help. I didn't have a choice when I came here." Jaune threw a punch and the girl easily dodged it, she appeared behind him and he jumped back a bit and stumbled the girl capitalized the movement and kicked him to the ground.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? Everyone has choices, you made the decisions to help these people when you could have just walked away." She loomed over him

"Not report it to the police?"

"The police is incompetent, I'd never trust them to get a job done properly"

"For some reason I can agree with you" Jaune muttered as he looked around. All this fighting and yet no a single cop on the scene of the crime. Were they drunk on their coffee and donuts?

The girl looked around too and Jaune took the chance to trip her, only for her to disappear and her to reappear on top of the crates.

"I'm serious when I didn't have a choice. If I had a choice, I'd be a huntsman."

"So why aren't you?"

"Huh?" Jaune was surprised by her earnest question. He stood up and leaned on the containers as he looked up to her.

"Why are you not a huntsman? You can apply to Beacon, you can get a team to help you… you can achieve your dream so why are you here swimming in the scum of the underworld?"

"Beacon! Ha" Jaune spat at the ground. "I applied, they rejected me. They spat on my dream like I spat on the ground just now. Without a second glance" Jaune threw a punch at the container as he struggled to control his anger, his frustration and sorrow. He could feel his mascara running.

"It was go home and be babied by my family, or stay out here and prove myself… you can see what I've chosen"

By now their fighting had stopped, they both were facing each other having a conversation with tension thick enough for both of them to drown in it.

"That is where you are wrong… You said you didn't have a choice in choosing your path. There was a word you used just now. Chosen. implying that you had a choice in the matter"

Jaune paused and he felt his world fall as he felt his legs be kicked out from under him. He landed with a slam and looked up to the girl who loomed over him once more. She bent down and placed her weapon along his neck.

"I know from your voice and your eyes that you don't want to be a criminal. I'm sure we can go to the headmaster and convince him to let you in. to get you on a team that is still bonding and to have you become better, to be good enough to protect those you want to protect."

"And what am I to trust in you to know that I won't be betrayed… to be abandoned like the last huntsman who fought me."

Jaune noticed how the girl's eyes flashed, their alertness melted into sympathy.

The duo was silent for a long time before the girl spoke up. "If I were to help you achieve your dream… to prove that you can be a huntsman… would you leave this life of crime behind?"

"How would you help me?" Jaune spat. His actions taking the girl by surprise.

"Even the Beacon headmaster himself looked at me and deemed me a lost cause, You've fought me just now, what is your assessment?"

"You have good footwork for someone who hasn't trained that long. Your still a complete amateur though, you'd be the bottom in combat class for a while."

"Not if your there to help me, look I just want to get rid of this life stain of mine. No one is proud to be a criminal, its just easier to support yourself this way."

"I can agree to those words" the girl said and she stood up and extended a hand.

"What is your name by the way? You know that I'm George" Jaune asked and the girl hesitated before she faced him head on, amber eyes glowing with determination.

"Blake… Blake Belladonna."

Jaune gave her a smile, a smile of relief… he held up a hand and gripped hers for a firm handshake, Pulling her in and slamming his other fist right into her face and he felt her body slump to the floor as she lost conscious.

"About time kid, wow did you put on a show. I know I said you're a natural spy, but you could really be a double agent ambassador." Roman emerged from the shadows, carrying the unconscious body of Blake's blonde companion.

"So, what do you want to do with them. I'd hate killing these people as their deaths would only add to my threat level. But we can't just leave them to blab the truth"

"Lets take them hostage, I can use more sparring partners" Jaune said and Roman gave him a look.

"Playing with fire now are we? Did you learn that from Cinder? In what mind would showing these two our secret base be worth it?" Roman scoffs and Jaune shrugs.

"Want me to stick around for you Roman? Take over your criminal empire? Then let me take them back else I think the missy here had a better deal for me."

"I still got that blackmail material on you, I can release it to Cinder and Co, and they'd love to have a few sessions with you." Roman said and Jaune scoffed at the comeback.

"When we arrive towing our dust containers, who do you think is going to come and check on them? Yeah I kind of accepted their going to see me like this." Jaune sighed in defeat and Roman whistled.

"Alright alright you win kid, we're dumping their scrolls though, I heard Beacon loves putting tracking devices onto their student's scrolls."

"So a trip to the edge of Vale's waters is in order?

"You got it kid, any more knowledge you learned from me? I never knew I could be such an efficient teacher"

"I should never have indulged your ego" Jaune said and the two boarded their bullhead, two crates of dust in tow, alongside two bodies of huntsmen-in-training.

* * *

Blake's captured…. Sun too! What does this spell for Team RWBY? What happened to Team JNPR without the J? Does Ruby ever make friends with team JNPR? What kind of tricks can he learn from Sun and Blake? Find out next time I get to release Fell Knight. Again I took a long hiatus due to college and work filling up my schedule. Next week its going to happen again… School comes back full swing.


	7. Aftermath of the Docks

It was dawn on Monday morning, the usual bustling city was starting to come to life, the cars honked their horns as people rushed to their morning job. The bakery was starting to put bread on the shelves and yet many more were sleeping soundly as they only needed to wake up on a later time.

However, secluded from the city on a plateau overlooking the city. The Huntsman academy named Beacon stood. Students of all ages were out and about in the early morning. Some wanted an early breakfast, others were training before classes. Teachers themselves weren't exempt from having to rise early as most did paperwork or planned their days lessons.

In one room in particular, a small girl dressed in black and red used her silver eyes to look at the bed across from hers and below her sisters.

"Blake isn't back yet..." the girl in question spoke aloud, stirring the other members of the room.

"Innocent people never run, I guess she was to far a criminal to even have the nerve to show her face around here. White Fang Scum" Weiss humphed with indifference and the blonde bombshell erupted from her bed with her fist held up.

"That's my partner your talking about, you didn't even allow her to explain herself." Yang growled and Weiss eyed the fist and then Yang herself.

"Please. If you are to blame anyone then blame your partner, she ran away before she could even offer an explanation."

"She ran because of your snide and racist comments."

"It's not my fault the faunus take low paying, dangerous jobs."

"Oh. Right. Blame it on the SDC, that is your family's company. One of the reasons why the White Fang are even a thing is because of the SDC"

"You can't blame me for the company's policies, besides she herself chose to be a part of the White Fang."

"I can't blame you you say?" Yang ignored the second part of Weiss's retort and she laughs.

"Oh, should I remind you of your status? Heiress" Yang growled and Weiss opened her mouth only to find Ruby between the two of them.

"Guys... please lets just try to get Blake home safe and sound okay... We came here to help people, not fight each other... lets help Blake come home." Ruby cried and the two dropped the issue.

"Ah shucks, Rubes you can't give me the puppy eyes now" Yang sighed and she grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug.

Weiss remained at the sidelines silent as she looked away.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked and the girl in question turned to face her partner. "What is it Ruby?"

"Do you want Blake back?" Ruby asked and the pair of sisters observed the heiress as she paced the room, she sat down at the edge of her bed and she looked at her team in the eyes.

"I do want Blake back..." Weiss paused and she looked back up again.

"It's... how do I put this lightly... How can we trust her after she pulls a stunt like this, the longer she is gone the worst her crimes are. I was okay with her being gone for the weekend but now I wonder how far did she go... has she mur..." Weiss was interrupted by the pillow that was tossed at her face.

"Don't" Yang exclaimed and Weiss glowers at the girl.

"I want answers too Yang. We can't get them if the criminal isn't back to justify herself."

Ruby left the comfort of her sisters arms as she made her way to the door, the others to invested in their argument to notice her gone. Ruby glanced at the bickering remains of her team before she headed down the hallway with a sigh... Why did her team turn out like this? If she was a better leader she could have done something to fix it by now... She needed someone to help her. She didn't know what to do.

Ruby thought about who she could contact with issues about their team. She could only think about her family. Dad. Qrow. Maybe Penny if she had her scroll number.

Ruby felt herself collide with a figure and she fell back rubbing her nose. "I'm sorr... Uncle Qrow?" She asked and the drunkard whipped around at his name.

"Hows it going Ruby" Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask.

"Honestly... pretty bad." Ruby sulked and she felt her hair being ruffled.

"I could ask whats been bothering ya, but you're going to tell me anyway." And as if one queue Ruby starts to rant about her team.

It was a good few minutes for Ruby to explain whats has been happening, how they were as a team who was on the team and their personality details. She then started to explain recent events that may or may not have splintered the team.

"Weiss won't leave the issue alone, she keeps calling Blake a criminal... I mean she sort of is but that doesn't give her a reason to push it." Ruby complains and she slumped for what seemed like the fortieth time in Qrow's books, well... swigs from his flask if he was counting.

"Yang takes offense to it and she practically roasts Weiss and the two are only calmed down when I do something about it. When they're not fight they are ignorant of the other... Qrow was it always this bad for your team?"

Qrow took a final drink from his flask and he looked at his young niece, her eager eyes shined like a beacon calling for his expertise in all matters related to teams.

"Team STRQ wasn't always a team that did things together. Taiyang was the lovable idiot, Raven was the lone wolf. I was the flirt, and your mother... Summer. She wanted to help people from the goodness of her heart." Qrow explained.

"Like your Blake person, Raven was a woman who wanted to keep her secrets and do things alone. I'd know since she was my sister. But we melted her facade by showing compassion, caring, and a little love from your old man." Qrow winked and Ruby scurried away "Not now Uncle Qrow" Ruby whined.

"What you need to do is find Blake, and show her you care. Care enough that you'd drop everything to help her."

"Thanks... I'll try to find out where she is and bring her home. So my team can be a family again." Ruby declared and she used her semblance to dash off into the distance.

Qrow watched his niece go and he shook his head. "Time to report to Oz."

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin was many things. He was a headmaster obviously, He ran Beacon Academy and that was just a front. Sure he like to guide the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses but there was a greater evil he had to defeat. By the accounts of his allies and enemies, it was that Ozpin was an enigma, a mysterious man. He fought against this "Queen" who wanted to destroy all of remnant, and he had many agents in the field doing so.

Speaking of agents, he had to speak to one of them right about now. Ozpin glanced at the clock on the wall and he noticed it ticking slowly as the time they were suppose to meet passed and he sighed before starting to work on paperwork when the man soon stumbled in.

"Late again Qrow?" Ozpin asked and he waved a hand.

"My niece was just laying out her problems for me. As the good uncle I am, I decided to offer her some elderly wisdom."

"I hope you didn't persuade young Miss Rose to get some Alcohol to wash her problems away."

"Funny, but no. I'd never do that to family. "

"Interesting, what news do you have for the mission. Seeing that Amber is not with you I can only assume the worst."

" Found her as dead as a doorknob, the queen's pawns were in the middle of obtaining her power. They had someone on standby to keep me busy while they did the deed."

Ozpin paused after receiving such grim news. He took a drink from his coffee mug and he gazed at the drunkard in front of him.

"Can you describe these individuals for me?"

"There was four of them, three to engage the fall maiden, the last as a lookout for interceptors. I was only able to get a good look at the lookout but I can say with certainty that he is only a misled fool." Qrow huffs and he takes a drink from his flask.

"What makes you certain that this person is misled, or a fool?" Ozpin asks and Qrow spat his displeasure.

"When I offered to get the kid into Beacon he lit up like bonfire during beach parties. The thing is that when I reassured him that everything would be fine he started to panic and despair."

"Maybe there was an earlier experience about academies that left a poor impression on the young man. " Ozpin offered simply and Qrow waved it off.

"Nah, I've seen the look on his face, it was as if someone told him that they would kill him. Can't say that I remember much of what I said exactly but I'm pretty sure that we only talked about training from actual Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Interest, do you have the features of the boy, a picture?"

"Everything was happening to fast for me to whip out my scroll for a "selfie" as my nieces say these days. I can say this though. White armor that covers his upper body. A black jacket hoodie thingy, jeans. sneakers. I thought I saw left and right on them, is the kid an idiot?" Qrow mumbled and he turned back to face Ozpin only to see the man placing his head in one of his hands.l

"Something wrong Ozzie?" Qrow asked his eyes sharpening as he observed the well being of his friend, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was even the blasted mug that he liked to drink from so much full of coffee.

"The description reminded me of someone, if you'd like to stick around then I can show you who he might possibly be." Ozpin said and he started to dig through his cabinets, Ozpin knew he kept all applications regardless of if they had passed or failed their entry. It was good to know about those who strives to protect the world from Salem.

* * *

Blake felt her head pounding as if a million ants were crawling and drumming as they marched across her brain. Her eyes tried to focus on her surroundings but everything seemed hazy. From her ears she could hear that the room was empty with the exception of heavy breathing and the sounds of movement, flesh colliding with a surface. Ragged breaths that huffed and screamed for air.

As the faunus calmed her nerves she took note of the situation at hand. First of all her clothes were still on. That came as a relief for her and she paused as she tested the strength of the knots that had bind her arms and legs to the chair she was strapped to.

As if sensing movement the sound that shes been hearing stopped. Blake paused and the person soon resumed what the were doing before hand and Blake decided to test her senses.

hearing was functioning, the smell of sweat and unwashed body filled the room and Blake was thankful that there was no weird taste in her mouth nor did her skin feel odd... she could feel ropes binding her limbs.

the last sense Blake had full regained was sight, previously the images before her were blurry and shapes and colors were hard to make out, but as time went on her concious became clearer and she took note of the room.

Desolate and empty, a single light above her and the chair she was strapped to, a table pushed against the wall to create room for the only other person in the room. A blonde boy who was practicing movements, he was rolling, dashing, doing flips as well as slicing with two short weapons, familiar weapons to her.

Blake ignored everything to watch the man in front of her, the man looked familiar. He was in nothing but long blue pants as his muscles rippled across his body as he practiced his movements. Recognizing the person as the person she had faced at the docks Blake watched and observed the man, he did hold back against her so if she could best in him combat and escape from her current predicament then the sooner she could head back toward Beacon and her team.

The sudden thought of her team brought her to a deadly pause.

What was her team doing right now? Did they hate her for being a faunus? Blake thought about the different reactions that her team would have to her sudden revelation of how she was a faunus and was part of the White Fang.

Ruby would gush at the thought of joining a super organization, she saw only the best in people. She would most likely thing jump on her to teach her some super secret organization moves.

Yang would understand. Blake felt like Yang would probably drag her into a room somewhere and give her a strong hearty talk about her past, if she regret her decisions and for her to move on. And probably to tell her that she needed to trust the team. Yang would then put her into a headlock and drag her out to a club somewhere... As displeased as she would be about her partner's forceful habits at least she would be accepted by the sisters.

Her greatest fear was Weiss. Oh how will Weiss react. And react she did. Cursing the entirety of the White Fang as misguided individuals who sought terrorism and murder. How they are nothing more than mindless beasts. Blake wanted to defend the organization but she couldn't refute the words either.

If only the humans had listened and made things right, to make things equal between Humans and Faunus then nobody would be in this mess. And for that, Blake knew Weiss would never forgive her for being in the White Fang.

Blake grits her teeth and accepted that there would be no reconciliation between her and the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

After she organized her thoughts Blake turned her attention back to the figure before her, taking note of how he moved. The ease that he switched between each movement albeit clumsy at times showed that he was holding back when facing her at the docks, as if the lower her guard with his abysmal form and swordplay.

For her to not to see such a disguise should have let her known her state of mind, distraut by the sudden betrayal of her expectations for the White Fang, and how she missed such key details.

She continued to observe him and after a bit of time she felt a sense of deja vu. The form. The movement. The way the blades sang as they chopped and sliced, as well as the wave of air that was sent flying with a slash.

In her mind she connected the pieces and the truth forced an audible gasp to escape her throat which alerted the man in training.

"You... are copying my form?"

The man paused mid-strike as he adjusted himself to face her. Sweat falling down his toned body and parts of it shining as the light hit his body, the rest obscured through shadows as he remained where he was.

"The best sort of teaching is observation... that and practice."

"Don't you use a sword a shield?" Blake asked with curiosity.

"Whoa whoa there Blake. Curiosity killed the cat you know." the person said and she only growled her annoyance.

"And cats have nine lives or so I'm told." Blake retorted and the figure gave a laugh.

"To answer your question, yes I do primarily use a sword and shield." He chuckled as he grabbed a towel to wipe himself down. he strodded over to something behind her and she heard a drawer open.

"Though you can never know when you will be engaged in a fight... and what will be in your hand at the time." the figure strode back into Blake's view, fully clothed in a shirt, gloves and boots, alongside the pants he was previously wearing.

"Best to master everything that be a one-trick. At least I can stay alive that way."

"Wouldn't that confuse your body, in combat knowing one weapon well is the difference between knowing many with low capability."

"I wouldn't know, I was taught to stay alive, not become a master of everything. If I can use what I have when I have it then I can say I have a plan than not have one due to some unfamiliar situation." the man spoke and Blake growled.

"Who are you." Blake questioned, the man stopped in his tracks and he turned his body to face her, the upper half of his body still shrouded in shadows.

"Don't you know me? We did have a nice chat at the docks last night." The man said and Blake felt her blood run cold.

"George?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you here? Why did you turn on me? We could have made you a huntsman" Blake roared, her patients was wearing thin now that she was fully conscious, she felt betrayed. It was Adam all over again. A person who she could have helped, and person who she thought was being misguided and needed a new direction. They only turned out to be people who are different. Who would turn to betray her.

" Could we have made me a huntsman? I put a lot of trust into your words, but I have more trust in my associates than I have with you. Who is said that you wouldn't detain me and turn me into the police when we arrive?" George sighed.

"A huntsman academy teeming with many skilled individuals. I couldn't escape. You know my secret Blake. And I know yours."

The phrase sent a shiver down Blake's spine and she slouched in defeat. "I wouldn't do that."

"How can I trust you?" George retorted and Blake remained calm.

"Trust me... and find out." Blake said with determination and the figure before her faultered.

There was hesitation, there was thinking. Blake felt... no. She knew that she could win him over and escape. If only the person who burst through the door hadn't interrupted them.

"Jaune, kid I got some news for you" The figure exclaimed, noticing the now awakened inhabitant he spoke again.

"Ah finally awake is she? The other one is still out like a broken light, going to give her a test for now or do you want to hear the news?"

"Roman, I thought I said my name was George" The man complained and the man named as Roman chortled.

"It can't be, your name is Jaune, I know you have this whole nickname business but please, keep it for work. Now Jaune do you want the good news or the bad news?"

The man known as George (Jaune?) grinded his teeth.

"Whats the difference, knowing you you only say that to keep me calm."

"Good catch, there is only good news this time I swear. The dust heist went perfectly, Cinder is pleased and so is your new mentor."

"New mentor? You mean I don't have to deal with Cinder anymore?"

"Correcto kid, shes back and she brought you your teacher. The heist results improved her view of you so you can expect some real teaching. Though be sure to help me out a couple of times okay kid."

"Got it Roman, lead the way."

The two swiftly exited the room, leaving Blake to thinking about the event that just transpired before her. Who was this Cinder person? New Mentor? Roman? Dust?

Blake felt her head starting to spin and ache again... oh how she could use a good book to calm her down.

* * *

I think this will be the last chapter for winter break, I got school on Monday and work on the afternoons so I won't be as free to write anymore. Of course when I do have time I will be writing and hopefully doing a bulk releases of my fics. Motivation to write them is far and few but in surplus when I get real down to write. See you on the flipside. and the latest will absolutely be in the spring-time, maybe summer if things get to bad. Hopefully I won't be on hiatus for to long.

I always appreciate Reviews, tell me what you like and what I'm doing wrong, maybe I can fix them... as always. Peace- Author Sederance.


	8. Disciples and Discord

There are many people in this world. From the Heroes that fight against the darkness of the Grimm, the mechanics who operate and build Bullheads, the teachers who pass on their knowledge to the next generation, the farmers who attempt to fertilize and feed the world. That is only part of the whole.

There are also the deeper, darker roles in life. The criminals who take to feed their own. The bandits who destroy villages and caravans. The murderers who cull the population when it gets to big even if they do it for less than stellar reasons. There are also the betrayers, the traitors of mankind who throw their lot with the Grimm.

Jaune found himself looking at a man in a brown coat, yellow seams and a mustached face with piercing brown eyes. "So this is the young man you recently recruited, he doesn't look like he can do much in a fight." the man commented with a sneer. "I am Doctor Arthur Watts."

"Hello, I am Jaune Arc, and I want to be a Hero." Jaune introduced himself.

"How childish, do you really believe this man has the potential to become a high-class huntsmen?

"Jaune has proven himself quite capable, he did square against a certain Qrow Branwen, although he did lose in the end."

"So you're quite capable huh."

"I believe myself quite capable." Jaune retorted and the man hummed.

"Alright lad, show me what you know." With a clap of his hands two figures entered, a girl in a green vest, light cream undershirt and plaid skirt of light green and white. In her hands was a spear and her hair was green with blue highlights.

The other was a large heavily armored figure with a claymore, and a spear on this person. Each step they took shook the ground and he fell into a silent stand, as if he was a statue while the girl twirled on her feet as if she was drunk.

"My disciples, Peri Dot and Silver Hunter." The man introduced them. "They've taken official huntsmen training as well as been taught by me to a degree. If you think yourself capable, then prove it."

Jaune readied himself into a stance.

"Peri, Silver use 12% no semblances. Unarmed" the man said.

"Got it doctor" Peri confirmed and Silver gave a humph.

"Hey there beansprout, want to play?" Peri asked as she charged forward with Silver silently brought up the rear with slow, heavy steps.

"I'm pretty sure now isn't a time to play." Jaune replied, eyeing their empty hands he made to grapple.

Peri danced back and forth, her movements random but Jaune knew that she had a purpose in making those movements.

Was she trying to confuse him? Make her unpredictable? Harder to hit?

Jaune goes to grab Peri but she twirled out of his reach, and then hopped forward to hit parts of his biceps, grabbing it and then pulling him close to deliver a strike to his shoulder and chest.

Jaune started to feel his body freeze up. Taking his other arm he quickly took his scabbard and slashed it sideways. Jaune heard a collision before he fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Aw, and he got in such a good hit too. I was starting to get some bloodlust." Peri complained.

Jaune attempted to move his mouth but it was slack and unable to move.

"Try harder next time, at least make me put in some effort." Peri taunted and she stomped his face.

* * *

Jaune woke up in his bed, Blake still in chair observing him.

"So... You got demolished." Blake said.

"Hey no need to rub it in." Jaune grumbled and he got up to stretch, his arm now feeling normal again.

Thinking back to the fight, Jaune attempted to practice the movements that Peri had made, trying to remember where she struck him and how hard she did.

As he practiced the motions Blake observed with curiosity, the style was vastly different from her own. Elusive, yet the usage of legs made it so that they were mobile, the different stances that can transform into hops, dashes, flips. The use of the arms would allow for whip-like movements, the arms would sweep until needed to jab or punch, to grab.

The fighting style would need a bunch of flexibility, something that the man before her sorely lacked.

"The fighting style is ill-suited for you, you don't have enough flexibility." Blake commented and Jaune threw her a glare.

"Thanks for your output Miss Obvious. I don't need the style anyway. Just a certain part of it."

Blake grew confused, most of the style of was ill-suited for the blonde in front of her, it suggested the person to get close to grapple, to fight with fists or daggers though the hands suggested that they weren't for holding a weapon.

The hand to hand style reminded her of another blonde. Her partner back at Beacon...

How was Beacon faring without her? Her team? Her partner?

Blake made a resolve to escape, to get back to her team and apologize.

"Hey let me try something real quick." Jaune asked and Blake hissed.

"Hey now, I was being polite, I could have just used it without your permission." Jaune said

"Fine, but I get one request afterwards."

"Shoot, what is it?"

"I want to go home"

"You know we can't let you do that , you've seen to much."

"I've seen this room only."

"You've seen Torchwick"

"As if I know where this hideout is." Blake argued.

"I'll let you get out of this room, how is that?"

Blake glared at him a look of spite in her eyes and Jaune just shrugged it off. "This is my final offer."

"Fine, what did you want me to do?"

"I'm going to touch you."

"If you dare take advantage of me!"

"I would never... That came out wrong. I swear." Jaune appeared to be flustered before he composed himself with a cough.

"I hang out with criminals but I'm not one to rape a person."

"After that stunt you pulled at the docks, how can I simply trust you."

"Do we have to argue? I'm just trying to figure out a technique."

"Fine, just do what you must."

"If might paralyze parts of your body." Jaune warned.

"Oh joy, you sure you won't take advantage of me?"

"I promise. You got my word, and an... I will never go back on my promises, if anything just believe in that." Jaune slumped.

"Quick then, get it over with."

Jaune saundered up to her and jabbed her in the biceps, her elbows, a place around her neck and observed her.

"What was that suppose to be?" Blake hissed.

Jaune rubbed his chin as he touched places on his arms in comparison.

"Alright I think I got it." Jaune exclaimed and he jabbed at her again.

Blake yawned as his flimsy attempts at "jabbing" her prove futile.

"I don't see the point of what you're doing."

Jaune pressed on a part of his hand and it went slack, "Ah, a breakthrough. Alright Blake prepare yourself."

Blake only rolled her eyes before she put her attention to the approaching blonde.

A strike to her arms brought a change to her.

The arm went slack and she felt her vision swim. Momentary dizziness brought tears to her eyes and she began to sway in her chair. She knew she she would have slumped forward if she wasn't tied to her chair.

"You... what did you do?" Blake yelled, the outburst had the blonde flying backwards before he cheered.

"Woo, I did it! Success!"

"What did you do!" Blake declared and she slumped, unable to control herself.

"Ah... I was praticing a style someone used on me recently.

"The reason why you were knocked out?"

"Nah, she stomped my face."

Blake growled.

"If I could stomp your face I'd do it right now."

"Well, I'll release you and we can walk out together."

"After you paralyzed me like this?" Blake inquired.

"Ah... he he my bad. We can leave the room after you recover." Jaune laughs and Blake rolls her eyes and then closed them.

"Next time okay."

"Yeah, you have my word, and an... I never go back on my word."

"I'll hold you to that."

Jaune nodded and he exited the door to find Mercury and Emerald fighting against Peri and Silver.

Unlike his fight, Mercury and Emerald were using their weapons against the weaponless Peri and Silver.

Mercury swung his foot to slam down onto Peri who dodged back and hit the legs only to see a confusing expression on her face. She then gave a big wide grin before she started to focus more on the waist and torso.

Emerald concentrated as she used her semblance to which Peri started to miss. Mercury by a mile.

Silver grunted and he flicked his wrist, and chains flew out wrapping around Peri as she got drawn back. Taking his arm he swung it and propelled Peri forward, who was ready and taking her arms and tackling both Emerald and Mercury to the ground.

Another pull of the chains and Peri flew back, this time landing on her feet atop the large armored figure's shoulder.

"The match is to Watt's side. " Roman called.

Mercury gave a very overt response by cursing loudly and Emerald could only look in despair as Cinder's faith in them continued to drop. She slammed a fist into the ground over and over as she tried to relieve her anger, and to forget Cinder's disappointment.

Cinder grounded her teeth and threw a glare at the fashionable criminal and Arthur gave a smug grin at Cinder's discontent.

"We can see whose the better teacher can't we Cinder." Watts practically kicked Cinder with his words.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't rub it in." Cinder growled.

"Ah come on, put up more of a fight, Illusions? Fake legs?" Peri sighed.

Silver just observed the two downed figures laying spread eagle.

Jaune walked up clapping as he walked up.

"I'm ready to try again."

"You? You hardly put up a fight last time, those pointless strikes and wasted movements. Hardly refined." Watts ignored the boy and started to walk away.

"I'll believe my odds when I try again." Jaune pushed and Watts gave him an eye.

"Fine. Peri." He ordered.

"Yes Doctor?" The lime-haired girl bounded forward and smiled.

"7%, no semblance no weapons."

"You got it Doctor." Peri prepared herself and Jaune did likewise. Like last time he only got into a stance without weapons.

"This again? I may limit myself more but you've got nothing on me." Peri taunted and Jaune snorted.

"Sounds like someone is afraid. Try me."

Peri cackled like a maniac and she dashed forward with glee.

Jaune fell a step back as Peri lashed out. Again he dodged as she lashed out and she hopped forward and attempted to trip him.

Jaune took in the information of the fight. She was slower. Yet she still attempted to dodge and fluster the opponent.

Jaune held out an arm for a strike and she caught it and pulled him in whilst pushing her arms to attack his.

Jaune caught her arm and headbutted her, taking her dazed state into account he hit specific points on her arms and before he could land the last hit near her shoulders she danced backwards taking distance.

Peri stood there, holding her now disabled arm as it hung limply at her side.

Peri tilted her head and then threw it back, laughter erupting from her as she started to shake.

"Doctor! He learned after one fight. Permission to use more power?"

"Do you need your semblance?"

"I feel that I'd lose control anyway." Peri cackled.

Doctor Watts sighed. "15%, Semblance allowed."

Peri started to obtain a greenish aura around her.

"WHOOO" She screamed and she blitz forward

Jaune attempted to dodge the attack only for her to roundhouse kick him.

"MORE! I WANT MORE!" Peri screamed and she rushed forward, disregarding her safety.

Jaune knew that dodging would be pointless so he steeled himself to receive hits.

Likewise, Peri had lost herself. She was now a flurry of legs, arms and heads as she used any and all appendages to deal as much damage as she could to her opponent.

No more were her dances to avoid and manipulate her foes, she was now a force of nature.

Jaune felt a fist collide with his torso and he suddenly felt it was harder to breath.

Jaune retaliated with a few jabs to her torso to which she wailed away at his own body.

The two kept on trading blows until Jaune felt himself slump as the body started to fail him.

They had jabbed each other's arms, legs, torso, headbutts here and there. Kicks and sweeps in an attempt to disrupt the opponent.

Jaune grimaced as he fell to his knees. He could only glare as he fell forward. His body unresponsive to his own devices.

He watched as Peri released hot air as she attempted to catch her breath and she tried to take a step forward, only to collapse as well.

"Docotr..." Peri groaned. "He is good." She saw her look toward him, "You certainly made me put in effort this time huh." She fell forward and snoring started to permeated through the room as Peri lost her drive, and her conscious.

"Congratulations young man, you've proven yourself worthy. Sleep well." Doctor Watts sighed and Silver came and stomped on Jaune's face. Blacking him out once more.

* * *

As Jaune was carted away by Emerald and Mercury. Doctor Watts glanced at his own disciple down on the ground giving heated breaths as if she was in ecstasy.

Even in sleep Peri was insane. "What am I going to do you battle maniac."

As if awake the whole time Peri answered him. "Heheh, he learned my tricks after one spar... this kid... interesting... what other styles can he bring out... what else can he learn... oh the surprises he will bring to this mundane life."

"An interesting specimen" Watts mumbled as his disciple drifted further into sleep.

Glancing around at the warehouse with tons of dust, White Fang hustled from place to place as they organized and labeled the dust. Cinder was talking to Roman as they planned for further heists and other plans.

"I guess I'll take you in. You just have to prove yourself worthy of being my disciple."

Taking out a circlet, on it was multiple hanging beads. Totally there was six, two of them crushed and the other four shining with light. "If you don't, We'll have to end you."

* * *

Ruby gave a sigh. Alone she was wandering the halls of Beacon trying to think of ways to get her team to come together again.

Yang goes to the club every night to avoid Weiss. Weiss has taken to studying and training to pass her time. Their arguments had damaged the team relationship and fell into a cold war of sorts.

The two refused to meet up, avoiding each other at meal times, class, free time. In the dorm they would both hit the hay without acknowledging each other.

Ruby sighed. Blake... why did you run away? From what Ruby could remember Blake loved reading.. she preferred to be alone... she also seemed to have no home to return to. She did mention she was White Fang...

Ruby slammed a fist into her hand as an idea emerged into her mind. Why hadn't she thought of it before. It was brilliant. She can't bring Weiss since she was recognizable. Yang would stand out. She had to do this alone.

"Alright, Time to find the White Fang and bring Blake back." Ruby exclaimed, as she dashed down the hallway. Unaware of the two figures no to far away, an orange-haired girl in pink with a giant hammer hounding a silent young man in green with a pink streak in his hair.

"Ren... Who was that girl?"

"Nora... I think that was the leader of Team RWBY"

"You mean the team who had a member run away?"

"Nora be nice."

"You mean she was kidnapped? Ren We have to help them."

"Nora! No one was kidnapped."

"Oh those hooligans, I wonder what they're doing to her? Did they turn her into a pet?"

"Nora please. No one was kidnapped. No one is being anyones pet."

"Nonsense Ren, you're my pet."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't sweat it Ren, I'll pet you everyday."

"I didn't ask for this" Ren groaned. The two of them continued to walk down the hall, toward their own dorm which were experiencing their own problems.

"I wonder how Pyrrha and our glorious leader are faring."

"They still need time to get used to each other."

"They both seem quite miserable to me."

"They just need to adjust."

"We'd never become like that... right Ren?"

"Yes Nora, as hyper as you are, you are my childhood friend."

"Oh Ren. I knew you love me."

"Lets go to sleep Nora, we got class tomorrow."

"Alright Ren."

The two entered their dorm and closed the door.


	9. Remember

There was a sound. A slight russeling and her body loosened as the bindings came loose. Blake felt all this and she lashed out at the person who was untying her only for a hand to block the strike.

"I'm letting you free and this is how you repay me? I'm starting to get second thoughts about our agreement."

Blake's tense body relaxed as Jaune's words entered her ear.

"So you kept your word. And here I thought this shady operation would have me silenced permenantly." Blake quipped.

"As I said, I am a man of my words. I always keep them." Jaune laughed.

"Always?" Blake questioned

"I never broken any of them yet."

"AT least you included the yet, I wouldn't have found you credible otherwise."

This earned a laughter from her companion.

"Before I allow you to roam free I have to warn you. DONT try anything funny. I only have a small influence here and the others are more than willing to kill to keep their secrets. I can't guarentee your safety so again. Don't try anything funny please... for the people who care, and for me."

"Funny, whats the situation where the hostage can relate to their kidnapper?"

"Um... sympathy?"

"Wrong word, correct first letter but in a way you are correct." Blake felt the last of the bindings fall from her body and she lashed out once more.

Jaune blocked it with a grab and he threw Blake who jumped off her clone to land after a flip.

"I thought we agreed not to try anything funny." Jaune said exasperated.

"I thought we agreed to spar occasionally."

"When did I ever say that?"

"When you wanted to try new techniques on my body."

There was a pregnant pause. Blake glanced at her opponent as she readied her fist.

As her opponent's face became a shade of red Blake realized her mistake.

"Not in that sort of way." She hissed and she dropped her guard.

Jaune flew forward in her moment of distraction

Her hands came up to claw at him and he parried by sweeping them aside and sending a jab of his own.

Blake bent backwards to avoid the hand, going into a handstand she kicked with her legs to catch the underside of his chin.

Jaune flew upward from the force of the kick and he landed in a roll and jumped back as Blake landed where he was just before.

Jaune pounced toward her and she jumped back. The two kept on exchanging blows, sometimes it was Jaune that was pressing the attack, sometimes it was Blake who took the lead.

The two starred at each other's eyes before Jaune began to laugh.

"You know I was expecting you to knock me out and flee for your life."

"I'm not that idiotic to take the first chance to escape when I know virtually nothing of my surroundings." Blake argued.

"You make a good point, but do you really have anywhere to go, places to be?" Jaune questioned.

Blake paused. She gave it some serious thought. Beacon was her one shot of making a difference, and now that she was missing a good part of the year she couldn't exactly go back. She couldn't go back to the White Fang due to them labeling her as a traitor. She couldn't go back home for she was ashamed at how she acted.

Blake couldn't think what paths she could take even if she escaped.

"You know you can stay here and help make a difference. We have dealings with the White Fang, and we have the power to follow us. Why else would they listen to Torchwick of all people?"

The man before her did bring up a good point. The current White Fang wouldn't ever deal with humans as equals, they'd rather enslave or slaughter them before they became enslaved or killed.

So why do they work for a man like Torchwick who openly called them animals.

"Work with me Blake, we can change the White Fang. We can remove the hatred and work for peace together."

"You work for Torchwick though, he is a renown criminal." Blake brought up.

"Fair point, but if you think about it. No organization is completely all white. Nor are there any that are pure black. Just various shades of grey."

Blake remained silent as she thought about the implications. She would achieve her dream of correcting the White Fang. To bring peace to Humanity and Faunus.

"I want to change the White Fang and bring peace to us all. Faunus and humans. After that we will part ways and have nothing to do with each other."

Jaune thought about it for a moment. "All I ask is for you not to cause any trouble." They both shook on it and Jaune motioned for the door.

"Come on, we can grab breakfast and maybe do some group training."

"What do you mean?"

"Until we can trust each other further, you will be restricted to the building, and what a better way to build trust than to fight as a team."

The two exited the building to find White Fang grunts moving boxes onto Bullheads.

"Huh?" I exclaimed

"You animals, hurry up and load the boxes, we don't have all day." Roman ordered from his location in the catwalk of the warehouse.

"Oi Roman, what is going on?"

"We're moving bases, we got operations out in the wilderness that I need to takeover, makes it harder for the feds to find us as well." Roman explain.

"Will I be going with you?"

"No, you're to accompany Cinder and her group in their next mission. Look alive kiddo its a place you'd be very interested in going."

"What do you mean Roman?"

"I ain't one to reveal surprises so I'll let Cinder reveal it to you." Roman walked down the stairs and entered a bullhead as it left.

"Jaune" A voice called from the catwalk and I turned to look who it was.

The prim and proper man adjusted his coat and he glanced down at his new companion.

"I was unaware we had more "guests" The man drawled and Jaune rubbed the back of his neck in emberasment.

"Her name is Blake Belladonna, she is my sparring partner while I'm here."

"Intruiging, I do hope she doesn't reveal our plans needlessly."

"She knows nothing." Jaune explained.

"Very well. Onto your lesson. Today you will be sparring against Silver. Weapons and No semblance on his part. You are free to use any means to counter him as you see fit."

"Yes Teacher." Jaune bowed and he grabbed his sword and shield, preparing to face the iron giant that stood tall in the center of the warehouse.

Jaune gazed around to witness if there was anyone he recognized.

There was Peri on top of the crates who was observing the area. Cinder and her usual two of Emerald and Mercury were gone. Roman had just left and it was safe to assume that Neo was also with him.

Silver stood tall as a sentinel. He had a claymore pointing toward the ground, his two hands resting atop the sword. Silver gave a grunt and he picks up his sword as he readies himself to fight.

Jaune did a few stretches and twirled his sword in hand, a trick he learned from Roman albeit what he did with his cane.

With a battlecry Jaune charged forward.

* * *

Blake was always a mysterious person to people. She liked to read books, she doesn't talk much, he much prefer to keep to herself than get into the spotlight. As such she stood to the side as if not to catch anyone's attention as she watched the two fight. Jaune flew forward very much like an arrow flying from a bow. The Iron giant, Silver was his name?, swung his claymore akin to a bat and sent the man sliding backwards as his shield blocked the blow in time though it was very out of place.

As the man released one of his hands from his claymore the Iron giant threw out his hand and a chain flew forward to wrap around Jaune who rolled out of the way as the chains collided against the floor throwing up sparks.

Blake turned her attention away to get a look at her surroundings.

Tall empty shelves that seemingly once held case after case of dust. She thought back to all the dust that had been robbed in the past few weeks and from what she was looking at beforehand had been going on for months.

Eyeing for potential exits that she could slip away she rested her eyes on a lone sentinel of lime-colored hair with blue highlights. The sentinel in turn noticed the prying eyes and gave a vicious smile before hopping down from the boxes she had last lain upon.

"Hey there kitty kitty"" A girl's voice drawled Blake turned her head to see the girl who was on the boxes now standing beside her looming over her.

* * *

Jaune flew back and collided with the floor, he groaned as he got up again. Why was it so hard to fight Silver? Jaune felt that the battle was off. Silver just stood there even though he had the means to engage. Was it because of the armor? No. Silver has shown that he could dash across the room despite being heavily armored.

He kept thinking. Range, middle, or close he had them covered. He had many advantages in combat, So far explosive attacks would work best against him but Jaune had no access to any explosives.

Jaune thought back to his previous battles and his opponents. Awareness of my surroundings from Emerald, Using my foe's style against them from Neo. Mercury and his leg-based combat. Peri with her pressure points and footwork. Roman and his petty tricks to disrupt the flow of battle. Blake and her sneaky hit and runs. Jaune realized his dilema.

All his opponents were the ones who normally attack first. They would strike out and not sit back. Jaune had always reacted against his foes, never taking the first step.

Silver was different, unlike the others Silver reacted just the same as Jaune. He waited for his opponent to move and he acted accordingly. Jaune also played by these rules and having met such a person they both were at a standstill.

He allows his eyes to wander to notice Peri hanging off of Blake as she attempted to gain her attention. Blake tried her best to ignore her but her patients was slowly waining. Blake attempted to trip up Peri but the girl reacted by jumping back, and then jumping forward to embrace the girl in a hug.

Their little display brought an idea to my mind, and I dashed to the side to avoid the chains that attempted to disrupt my thoughts.

* * *

Ruby Rose was having troubles. Team troubles. As such she couldn't rely on her team to help her with this problem. Sure she can try to get them to talk but it would blow up in her face more often than not.

Now she was hanging out with Velvet and Coco as they worked on her "disguise" for infiltrating the White Fang.

"Thanks for helping me out, I just want to get my team back together and this is the only way I know how" Ruby said, with various signals and hand movement to emphisize her point.

Velvet gave a shy laugh and spoke to her. "I remember when my team had troubles getting along. Coco and Yatsu had a tough time gettig their boundries straight between modern fashion and monk life-style.

"You can say that again. Do you know how many times his tea bleached my dresses, its hard to look this good in heels." The fashionesta complained as she took another dress from the racks.

"No this dress will make you look gaudy."

"No nothing matches the stitchings."

Coco went on and on as she threw dresses around while Velvet attempted to catch them and fold them back into place. With the speed and efficiency that Velvet moved you could tell that she had been doing this for a while.

"Thanks again guys, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Anytime Ruby, Anytime. Just help us organize the dance for us, I heard we might have to go on a mission soon and the time may overlap with the planning."

"Of course I'll help you, I can plan the dance with my team." Ruby offered, the idea of a team working together for a social event for the school to enjoy seemed to brighten Ruby as she took a dress and held it up to herself.

"I think this is good" She offered and Coco took one glance before snatching it away.

"Absolutely dreadful, we can't have you wearing a hoodie, it won't go with the spats I got you.

"Spats?" Ruby groaned.

"Actually scratch that, we need something bulky and claim to hide your animal features."

"Right, If I can't show them my parts then it should be in an area which is considered rude to ask to look at."

The trio fell back into routine of trying to find the perfect disguise for her to wear... and after that... a way to go to the next rally... wherever that may be.

* * *

Jaune bolted to the side and then forward as he avoided the spear that attempted to impale his body.

Diving underneath the swing he rolled to go underneath the legs and attempted to kick out one of the legs... An attempt that became a poor decision on his part when Silver raised a leg to stop him into the ground.

Jaune activated his shield and slide it underneath the foot, causing it to stop in place midair before he made his shield into a sheath and Silver lost his balance.

Foot descending to the ground Jaune tackled it with all his might and the giant of a man encased in armor silently fell backwards as gravity took over.

Jaune closed his ears waiting for the crash. Instead a rumble shook the ground and a spire of rocks flew upward to correct the falling giant. These same rocks burst from the ground and threw Jaune back.

Tumbling and collapsing on the ground Jaune couldn't find the strength to lift his blade so he laid spread eagle on the floor.

"I lossst massster" Silver hissed and he got onto a knee and bowed.

"You did very well Silver, Next time I recommend you show some semblance of an attack when you are to face off people on your own. Not every foe is willing to go toe to toe with you and Peri will not always be at your side so you'll have to learn to attack on your own." Doctor Watts offered this advice.

"It will be done massster" Silver said and he got up and walked away. Watts sighed and turned to Jaune.

"I am impressed, not many can catch Silver off guard much less disrupt his stances. I dare say Cinder picked up a valuable asset this time around. Wish I could say the same about the other two she happened to pick up." Watts ended with a sneer and A voice called out to them.

"Doctor! Can I play with the kitty, she seems very interesting."

"Of course you can Peri my dear, play as much as you want just don't break her."

Blake opens her mouth to protest as Peri gave a howl of glee but upon the glare of a certain blond fellow she shut up.

"Where are my blades George" Blake asked and Jaune threw them over to her.

Peri and Blake got into a stance, and then they charged toward each other.

As the two nimbly sparred against one another Jaune took a glance at his own armor.

In comparison to the full-body plate of Silver's Jaune was a simple cover his body type.

Thinking about his fighting style now, where he would move around. He could become a tank, but his large aura reserves already made his armor pointless. It was loud, bulky, heavy to carry. It may serve as a distraction as people would think he would tank for his allies but other than that it was more of a disguise than an actual fighting style of his.

Jaune tapped parts of his armor thinking of ways he could improve it. Ways where he can utilize it. He clapped his hands together.

He needed to head into Vale. He was going to get a makeover.

* * *

Ruby growled in frustration... this was like... the 20th time faunus failed to reveal where the White Fang rally would be held at. Was her disguise not good enough?

She checked behind her to see the bulge that threaten to spill from the skirt she was wearing. Stupid wolf tail, why can't you move in a convincing way..."

Ruby sighed as she stared at the ground. Why was it so hard to find someone who knew about the White Fang. Why did they do things in secret. A good organization would make it clear where to find them if you had questions.

Ruby felt herself collide with someone and she sprawled across the ground and she opened her mouth. "I'm so sorry I..." Her voice died when she saw the man before her.

Sun blond hair that fell to his ears. Blue eyes that shined and a nervous smile as he opened his mouth to voice his concern.

"Are you okay mam?" He asked with concern, his gloved hands reaching out to take hers with his.

"I'm fine... fine yes doing swell" Ruby exclaimed

"I see... I should apologize, I was exiting the door without properly checking if anyone was coming. It was my bad."

"No no, The fault was all mine" Ruby said quickly, waving her hands for emphasis. "I was just lost in thought looking for someone."

"Did something happen to your friend?"

"Yeah, she never returned one night and she has been missing since."

"Your sister?"

"No a friend."

"I'm sorry to hear, what did she look like?" the man inquired.

"She had black hair, she was dressed mainly in black and white with a bit of purple. She has a cute bow on her head and she loves books, and rarely talks. She has these two little cat ears though I'm sure she would never show them to people."

Ruby failed to see the flash of recognition in the man's face as she reminisces about her missing teammate.

"Wha... what was her name?"

"Her name was Blake... Blake Belladonna."

The man almost spat to the curbside, not that Ruby noticed this as she was lost in thought.

"Who may you be again?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ruby Rose. 1st year student at Beacon Academy."

The man had a hurtful expression on his face. He quickly hid it as he asked his next question. "You seemed to be a little young, did something happen?"

"Ah, I stopped a criminal and I was bumped up by two years." Ruby said proudly.

The man stayed silent. Ruby turned her attention to the man. "So who are you"

"My name is Jaune. Short sweet and rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it." He said through his teeth, was there a grinding noise?

Ruby ignored it in favor of her new friend.

"Do they?"

"Lets find out, I think I know someone who may know where she is" The man smiled.

"Do they? That's great, lets go quickly" Ruby smiled back, unaware of her companion's thoughts, and how some gears were turning.

They walked for a short distance, cutting into an ally that was a "shortcut" and the man stopped.

"So are we here?"

"Yeah"

"Where are they?" Ruby asked curiously as she looked around at the doors.

"You'll see" the man said

He turned around took Ruby's head into his arms and headbutted the poor girl with unmatched force. The poor girl slumped to the ground out like a light.

He hefted the body up and not long after he started to move toward the warehouse district his phone rang.

"Jaune where have you been? We need you here to advance our plans." A voice screamed from the opposite end.

"I was picking something up." the man said and he looked at the figure laying over his shoulders.

"Come quick, we don't have all day."

"Alright, Alright, I'll be there. An Arc always keeps his word."

"Stop with that stupid drivel, I know you have some sort of code but sheesh, hearing it after every promise is annoying."

The woman hung up after saying this and Jaune only quickened his pace. He was pretty sure that when he gets back to the hideout, everything would be pretty interesting.


	10. Underlying Disturbance

All was quiet in Vale. The birds were sleeping, the flowers weren't blooming. On nights like these... Everything was going to hell. More specifically was the commotions that erupted from a warehouse in the middle of the warehouse district.

The bustling of White Fang memebers as they secured dust and carted them off through the bullheads as a circle of people surrounded a certain blonde fellow when he finally arrived lugging a body with him.

There were various expressions that were on people's faces when he arrived at this deathly stand still.

Roman had an amused look, before switching to one of exasperation. Neo beside him looked as if she was having the time of her life, grinning as if to punish the man by making him buy ice cream for her.

Cinder looked ready to blow a gasket, her eyes were narrowed to a dangerous level and her fists were shaking, Jaune was sure that if she was holding something it would ha... oh is that the pieces of a scroll on the ground?

Emerald also had an amazed look, disbelief toward the resident blond's antics and timing, Mercury just gave a smug grin as he leaned back onto his crate.

Arthur Watts had little to no expression on his face, maybe he was thinking deeply about what to do. Peri just had a maniacal look on her face, as if she was just told that Christmas had come early. Silver remained unreadable as his mask covered his entire face.

Blake was the most difficult to read. Her face was an unreadable mask, though the way her hands were moving toward her weapon suggested an action in the most aggressive in nature. Though considering that she liked Ninjas (Yes he did read through her books that she had him get) she would probably do something stealthy... and probably sexy as well. (Dammit why did you want " _those"_ type of books anyway?)

"So... I got myself another sparring partner and a gift for Blake here."

"Jaune, I know you love to pick up strays but this is getting out of hand, this is suppose to be a "secret" hideout am I correct?" Cinder growled, a grinding noise emerged from her mouth when she spoke and Jaune was sure she was ready to just beat him into the ground.

"Cinder, let the kid have his fun. He wants friends he can find some on his own." Roman laughed openly, throwing his head back and leaning on his cane for balance.

"That doesn't warrant the need to kidnap and imprison said "friends" Blake argued.

"You're not imprisoned though" Jaune said matter-of-factly

There was a pause and Blake exclaimed. "What?"

"You're not imprisoned you can leave anytime you want."

"Then why am I still here?" Blake complained

"Miss, the answer to that is simple. You leave we have no choice but to dispose of you." Arthur Watts explained.

"That is true, you know a bit much of our plans to just let you off kitty cat" Roman tipped his hat.

"If you think you can escape the watchful eyes of nine people then your sorely mistaken" Cinder included.

"We do have two people we can turn into hostages, oh if you leave I can't wait to Eviserate them" Peri giggled

"Wait? Two?" Blake asked, the thought back to who the two could be. There was Ruby, her team leader and then there was...

"You have Sun?"

"Oh, so that was what his name was." Roman drawled. "You see, when Jaune here took you on, I was having the time of my life against the poor ape. I'm surprised he didn't die that night... sad to say he is still in a coma from all the trauma I caused him"

"You bastard" Blake growled

"Ah ah ah, don't want to cause a scene here lest you suffer a far worst fate." Roman sneered

Blake eyed the people around her.

Neo had her umbrella out, she tilted her head when Blake gazed over.

Peri was leaning on her spear, when Blake eyed her, she sent a flying smooch toward her.

Silver was stretching his hands, and two chains fell into each of them.

Jaune was holding Ruby, and his grip seemed to tighten as his eyes narrowed.

Cinder's group didn't seem to care. Cinder observed with amusement dancing in her eyes, her lips curving into a smile. Behind her Emerald rolled her eyes and Mercury didn't try to hide his yawn.

"I thought we had more important things to talk about." Blake finally resigned.

"Oh, why would we talk about important things when there is a traitor around." Cinder explained.

"I pledge my loyalty to George till we can get the White Fang back into a peace corp." Blake hissed "Better?"

"Quick question... who is George?" Cinder asked.

Everyone else looked around in confusion, Roman struggled to surpress his laughter and Jaune could only facepalm.

"That would be me... seriously, did Roman put you up to this?" Jaune lamented.

"Wait your name isn't Jaune?" Peri exclaimed.

"No, its not, its Jaune... you know what, we got important things to talk about, can we talk about this later." Jaune stressed

"Straight to the matter then" Arthur Watts said.

"Let me explain, We will be infiltrating Beacon." Cinder stated.

Blake felt her blood run cold. This group of ... of criminals will be attending Beacon?

"Question, doesn't the teams have to be four people?" Jaune asked. This knowledge he had acquired when he talked to Blake about Beacon as a chance to get them to bond.

"That is easy, Emerald, Mercuy and Neo will be on my team as team CMMS (Cinnamons where Neo is known as Mint). You Jaune... I mean George will be leader of your own team, Consisting of you, and your strays."

Blake felt hope rising in her... going back to Beacon? She can get the headmasters and the teachers to arrest these people.

"Last I checked one of our members is unconcious" Jaune brought up.

"When he wakes up in due time he can join you. Otherwise I'll find someone else to take his place." Cinder said.

"George Arch, Bella Noir, Crimson Cappel, Sol Amar. Or otherwise known as Team ANCA (Anchor) This will be your disguises, if anyone acts out we will deal with them accordingly."

"What if the team doesn't get along?" Jaune asked

"Considering you kidnapped them all, of course they're not going to follow you willy nilly, don't worry about it kid. As Cinder said we have ways to deal with traitors in our midst."

A voice broke the conversation as Peri giggled to herself. "I didn't think I'd like my team, Team OSTP, at the beginning, a nervous wreck of a leader. Two anti-socials who kept to themselves at all times. No one was good enough to spar with to get my blood running." She giggled through the sentence.

"Over time we came together and we learned to love each other, to work together. To fight together... to die together..." Peri licked her spear, her eyes cloudy as if lost in a dream.

"My team leader died to my spear, betrayed by his own teammate. My other... the love of my life, whom you share so many similarities" at this she winked at Blake who retreated a step. "So quiet, so recluse of others. Never wanting the center of attention or any at all. A cat faunus just like you. Died for she won't accept my love." Peri threw her head back and laugh, she fell to the ground as laughter wracked her body before she fainted from oxygen deficiency.

"Peri wassss alwaysss thisss crasssy" Silver explained and he took her away.

"Aside from that disgraceful display, we all agree to the plans." Asked the mustached man Arthur Watts.

"So, if we don't get along you'll just kill them..." Jaune struggled to accept the outcome.

"If it needs be then yes, we shall have to dispose of them. Just try to make it so it doesn't happen." Arthur Watts stated.

Blake knew these people were dangerous, but Beacon was her home territory. Surely she must have an advantage right... and Ruby was going to be with her.

Blake knew that she hadn't spent a lot of team with Ruby as a whole, but she could trust that the young girl could get them out of any situation... even if her plans were a little..." Blake ended her thoughts when the people started to disperse.

"So... you grabbed my team leader from Beacon." Blake jabbed.

"Wait.. she is a team leader?" Jaune was shocked to learn this piece of information.

Blake could only sigh... how much of an idiot is this guy... and he defeated me in combat.

* * *

There are many types of teams at Beacon. There are the teams who happily get along with each other, work off each other as if they've known each other their whole lives. There are the teams who force their members to do tasks they rather not do. There are some who hang out in the library or the training rooms.

Then there are the teams who don't pull through, the ones whose members leave Beacon via will, kicked out, or posthumously. (died)

For a certain team in Beacon. The RWY was now reduced to a WY as their two members finally decided to put aside their differences and meet up.

The room was a little chilly was an understatement. From the Heiress's side it was as if a blizzard had came through, a light layer of frost covered everything. On the Elder Sister's side the room seemed to be smoking, heat waves radiated from the girl whose red eyes glared as if ready to tear things to shreds.

"So you want to come to me for help now that your partner is gone huh!" She growled.

"My partner is also your sister so I would believe we can get along." The heiress said, ice in her tone.

"Fair point, now explain why I should help you."

"It would be emberrassing on my transcripts that I happen to lose my partner and Team leader, it was already bad enough that one of us disappeared but it is acceptable within the view of things. But my partner and Team leader? Unacceptable."

"Oh so you're just doing it for personal gain huh? Does my sister's life mean so little to you? My partner?"

"You're partner is a criminal and should be put down like the animal she is."

"Wow, I can see why all the faunus hates the Schnee name now."

"Enough! Just because of the acts of my wicked father I get labeled as such. Don't lump me with him."

"As if you gave me a better image to label you as, as they always say. Like father like daughter."

The heiress growled her frusteration and lifted her rapier as if she going to stab the brawler. She had half a mind to do it just to shut that insufferable mouth of hers.

She thought about her name. She could see it on the headlines. "Schnee Heiress kills teammate over disupte of Faunus rights." Oh how well would that go. The media would have a field day.

"Look, I don't want trouble. We both have a common goal, so we should work together."

"We both had a common goal of attending Beacon, Should we have worked together then?"

"Enough! I just want to find Ruby and be done with it. Can we at least put off our feud for that long.

"I do want my sister safe... fine you got yourself a deal Ice Queen."

"I always hate that name you know."

"You love it, admit it" Yang smiled.

"I'm going to regret teaming up with you arn't I?"

"Wei-ss do you ask?"

"You are insufferable... do you know where your sister went yesterday?"

Yang paused as she thought about it.

"She normally pesters us to make up, so when she didn't come I can imagine she went to get some help, or look up information, check the library?"

"I'll do that, you have the social skills to ask around if they've seen her."

"Good idea Ice Queen, I knew I just had to melt through that icy exterior of yours."

"One more and I end this."

"Ah, couldn't handle our first date?"

"What! No! I'm not like that."

"Meet you tonight, my place, I'll have a bed prepared."

"Disgusting, keep your preferences out of my room.

"You mean our room?"

"I'll just go." Weiss sighed and she left. Passing by a figure dressed in green, a lock of magenta hair as he entered his own dorm room.

"Ren who was that?" An orange haired bubbly girl in pink asked.

"Who?"

"The person who passed behind you, she had a pretty white dress and icy hair."

"Oh you mean Weiss of Team RWBY?"

"You mean the team who had two members kidnapped?"

"I'm pretty sure they're fine and no they are not kidnapped Nora."

"You can't fool me, we have to help them, what if they take her next... or the entire team. How many people are going over themselves trying to claim them." Nora gasped.

"What if Ozpin is taking them into his vault and locking them up in a tube so he can observe them forever... and when they get old he transfer them to a new body."

"Nora, I'm pretty sure the headmaster is a respectable man"

"He let in a 15 year old early just because she was at the scene of a crime."

Ren paused for a moment.

"He did this the day before term starts if rumors are to be believed." Nora included.

Ren was silent for a long time.

"He has cameras all over the school, even in the forest, I saw he had like a gazillion of them."

"Nora you might be onto something here."

"Aren't I always correct Ren. Like your love for me."

"Lets not get to far ahead of ourselves here, we just need to find evidence it was the headmaster and we can turn him in."

"Want to recruit the help of Pyrhha and our fearless leader?"

"They finally got along, I don't want to ruin it with pointless missions. No it will only be you and I."

"Just like old times Renny. Come let us celebrate, so the queen demands Pancakes to defeat the overlord immortal lich Ozpin."

"Why is he immortal?" Ren asked

"If he has a machine to make the girls young again, why can't he do the same to himself?"

* * *

Ozpin felt a shiver down his spine and he looked at his coffee.

"The second disapperance of a student, and not to mention this time its my niece." A fist slammed into the table.

"Qrow, I know you care deeply for your nieces, but her scroll says she is in Vale. So must not have gone far."

"You said that the last time a student went missing, and we had to fish the scroll out of the ocean Ozpin. The. God. Damn. Ocean." Qrow bellowed. Spittle flew everywhere from the drunken man's mouth as he downed another swig.

"You can send me on missions all you want. But I am looking for my niece first. You better have a good reason why you are delaying this because I don't think Tai is going to listen to you if his baby girl is dead."

"I assure you that everything is thought of, true that our enemies found out about the silver eyes much earlier than intended, but we know that they know about the silver eyes. And if they take such actions to remove this piece from play then its a big information dump." Ozpin felt the wind brush his face as Qrow threw his flask.

"You want me to sacrifice my niece so you can gather information?" Qrow spat. His figure was radiating with hate, it wouldn't be a surprise if Nevermore flew toward the tower to claim him.

"Thats it, Oz, I'm done doing missions. I'll see you again when my niece is safe" Qrow growled and he jumped out the window, not to long and a crow flew passed it. Did it give him a stink eye?

Ozpin just shrugged his shoulders. "They all know nothing about the importance of timing..." Ozpin sighed and he drank his coffee and he spat it out. Looking inside there was a glob of spittle from when Qrow spat.

Sighing again he pressed his hand to an intercom. "Glynda, can you be a dear and grab me a new coffee mug and a fresh blend, I think I broke mine."

* * *

A team leader raised his head... what is this unsettling feeling? Was this the feeling that his mother told him about? How she was betrayed by her own team, as they slaughtered each other while she ran away.

It has been drilled into him not to trust others. They are out to get many things. To claim his wealth, his objects, his body, his life. As much as she wished against it she agreed to allow him to attend Beacon. It left sour memories for his mother however so she will never be visiting me. To many painful memories she says.

Holding up a picture of his mother, her light green hair, needle gloves on her hand as she tried to hide but the arm stretching around her and clasping on her shoulders brought her in close. past the arm the rest of the photo had been ripped off.

The team leader could only assume that the arm belonged to his father, if he was to go by the blush on his mother's face.

Why was this place such a bad influence to his mom? She was happy, she had friends. She had a lover.

He himself had met others and his team made it feel like a home he could always return to despite his earlier display of distrust in them. Even still he was patching things up with his partner who was suppose to watch his back for the next three and a half years.

Speaking of partners he felt a figure grew close.

"Hey... I was looking for you." the girl sighed and he turned around to give a wary smile.

"Hey Pyrrha, what business do you have with me?"

"Nora and Ren seemed to be a bit off, Nora keeps trying to hide in boxes and tip toe through the corridors as if no one can see her."

"And how is Ren off?"

"He isn't stopping her, he is doing the same but instead just hiding in the shadows. As if his magenta streak didn't reveal him already."

"That is troublesome.." the team leader said.

"What do we do?"

"We confront them..." I suggested.

Pyrrha gave a smile. "At least you want to confront them, usually you just let them to their own devices."

"Someone showed me a way." He shrugged, squeezing Pyrrha's hands.

Her cheeks blushed. "Come on, we can't let Nora get another detention."

"On my way."

* * *

Things are going down. Infiltration of Beacon! for the bad guys.

Weiss and Yang are searching for Ruby, who was last seen with CFVY

Ren and Nora are being super sleughs against the Immortal Ozpin

Qrow and Ozpin had a falling out.

Who is this mysterious leader of Ren and Nora? What are they to Pyrrha? What happened to his mom?

Who are Peri's teammates? And why did she betray them?

Was Silver Peri's other team mate?

There is so much going on, and so many questions to ask. Will we ever answer them?

Next time on Fell Knight, the Infiltration and results. Maybe Ruby and Sun will wake up.


	11. First Impressions

Ruby felt pain. Her head felt as if there was a concert by the band that Yang liked so much. She wanted to mute them so that she could go back to sleep but with the realization that pain existed, she couldn't focus on other things, much less drift back to sleep.

Opening her eyes to catch her surroundings she was mildly surprised to find herself in a dimly light room, a single bed, a single table, a single drawer and door. A lamp was over her and the string dangled closely to her face.

Where am I? Where the first words that Ruby thought about before she got up... or at least attempted to.

She felt her body failing to respond to her general wish to get up from where she was sitting only to find that her body was bounded to the chair. Legs tied to the legs of the chair with a tight knot.

Her arms and torso was in a similar state of her legs and she struggled to undo the bindings.

"Ruby its pointless to try." a voice spoke from the shadows and Ruby flinched at the sound.

Whipping her head around she looked in the direction of the voice that sounded very familiar. She hadn't heard it in months but she knew who it belonged to, and the figure did too.

"Blake... Blake whats going on?" The young girl was confused.

"Whats happening? Where are we? Why didn't you ever come back?"

"I ha... Its... Its complicated..." Blake struggled to speak, Blake could tell that she caused the team pain. Ruby's eyes told her everything. The pain, the sadness, how tired she was, but most of all, the relief that was evident in her eyes.

"Its okay. I'm here. I'll help you. We can get out of this together." Ruby pleaded and for the firs times Amber eyes opened and stared at the young girl.

"I'm... sorry" Blake managed to say.

"Wha.. What do you mean Blake? We forgive you, I forgive you. Come back, help the team bond. We can talk about our differences." Ruby pleaded and Blake fell more and more into guilt.

"Sadly, she already talked to me about her issues and we came upon an agreement." a new voice joined the conversation.

Blake hissed and Ruby tried to find the source of the new voice but was unable to turn to face the newcomer.

"If you want to meet with your team again then you shall do what we say. We only need you guys to cooperate till the end of the Vytal Festival."

"Who are you?"

"We can leave that for later. I want to introduce the rest of the team to you Crimson Cappel."

"Who is that?" Ruby asked

"That is your alibi, you will follow it to the letter else we'll have to break our promise to you of keeping you safe." the voice threatened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just following orders, don't ask me."

"I'm not, I'm asking Blake."

"I'm not do... I am not Blake... I am Bella Noir." Blake struggled to say.

"Good, you understand how important this is, make sure you talk to this girl about what we're going to do." The voice snarled "I'll give you a few minutes while I go check up on the blondes."

Ruby saw Blake glare at the retreating figure before she relaxed.

"Ruby.. I want to apologize about this entire mess... I wanted to prove that the White Fang wasn't responsible and I was captured and unable to return.

"You can walk though... why didn't you run?"

"There is no escape point, they got capable people all around this place. They are the type of people who silence people." Blake said

Ruby opened her mouth to retort and Blake caught on.

"Permanently."

"Oh..."

"We just have to follow their words and we can live our lives."

"How do you know they won't go back on their words?"

"I have a promise with one of them. They will do everything they can to ensure we can leave safely as long as we follow."

Ruby took all this information to her head and heart.

These people kidnapped them... and now they want them to follow orders or they will die? That didn't sit well with Ruby. She wanted to protest and fight but Blake shushed her again.

"We are going back to Beacon. You will be Crimson Cappel and we are forbidden from talking to Team RWBY, or any of the teachers."

"Why are we infiltrating Beacon?"

"They just want something that will be there for the Vytal festival and they'll leave. George promised me this."

"Whose George?"

"He is the one who promised us that we'll be safe if we cooperate."

"Is he the leader?"

"No, more like the others are his teachers and their disciples."

"So another school sending students to the Vytal Festival?"

"Yes sure why not." Blake said quickly.

"So why do we have to disguise ourselves?" Ruby questioned.

"One of the disciples doesn't have enough people to form a team so they're asking us to fill the gap."

"Couldn't they just ask others to fill in the gap and not kidnap huntsmen in training?"

"They want to win the Vytal Festival" Blake deadpanned, hoping that Ruby will stop asking questions. Why did she have to have this annoying trait like her sister?

"Fine, they only needed to ask, I'm willing to help out." Ruby's smile gleamed.

Blake gave a sigh of relief and then the next question came. "So why am I tied up?"

"You tend to run when you don't recognize anything?" Blake said hopefully.

* * *

The snarling voice came back not to long after they finished talking.

"Alright blondies these will be your teammates. Bella Noir and Crimson Cappel, girls meet your team leader George Arch and the final member of your team Sol Amar."

"Thanks Mercury for introducing us, I can't wait to fight in the Vytal Festival, I want to prove myself to Teacher after all!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Jaune... next time we face each other in the ring I'm stomping your ass into the ground." Mercury growled.

"I've been practicing, I know how to counter you effectively Mercury... and I told you the name is George" Jaune complained.

"Ha ha we'll see about that." the snarling voice now known to Ruby as Mercury laughed and he left.

"So... how are you all?" Sol asked and Ruby turned around after having her bindings undone to see the monkey faunus from the docks.

"YOU!" she declared.

"ME? What?" Sol exclaimed.

"You're the stowaway from the docks."

"I have a good explanation for that."

"You kidnapped Blake, and took her here." Ruby accused.

"No I didn't, I was helping her when we both got soundly defeated. and taken by Roman Torchwick of all people."

"You guys are working for Torchwick?"

"No!" Blake and Sun exclaimed.

"Torchwick has nothing to do with this, he wanted to kill you guys when we took you down but I convinced him otherwise." George said... or was it Jaune? Ruby was getting confused on what to call her new team leader... not that she ever had a team leader before.

"As Blake's team leader I'll thank you for keeping her alive." Ruby stated.

"Wait you're a team leader?" Sun exclaimed

"Yeah I get that... a lot actually." Ruby deflated.

"Anyway, does everyone have their alibi?" Jaune asked.

"Bella Noir" Blake said from her book.

"Crimson Cappel" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sol Amar" Sun replied.

"And your instructions?" Jaune stressed

"We are to be your team and infiltrate Beacon. We are forbidden from contacting any of the teachers or our teams." The three chorused.

"I want to keep you all safe. We don't need an unnecessary loss of life, I don't want that. If you follow then you live." \

"We get it we get it. Follow orders and live. Don't and die. Sheesh man you a broken record or something?" Sun joked.

"I just want to keep you guys safe. Even if I have to drill it into your heads." Jaune complained.

"We'll be careful, trust us." Blake said.

Jaune's gaze passed through each of the members of his new team. From Blake who he knew the longest to Sun who had only recently woken up. Finally his gaze landed on Ruby, the newest capture and good friend of Blake.

Jaune released a sigh.

"Fine, I'll trust you. Being a huntsmen means we'd have to work with others we might not get along with so I guess this is a lesson."

Everyone around started to relax but Jaune wasn't finished speaking.

"A wise man once told me that to trust others you have to trust them through their actions, not their words. So show me that I can trust you."

The group of three mulled over their choices.

"That wise man sounds like he knows a thing or two, I'd like to meet him and learn more." Sun said and Jaune gave an awkward cough.

"Yeah... next time he is around I'll have you meet him, though I don't think you'll like him that much." Jaune said.

"What do you mean?" Sun inquired.

"You'll see. Come on, the others are waiting at the bullhead docks, Fair warning though. When you guys do try to attempt to see your old teammates, we got eyes and ears, even in places you'd never know them so save me some trouble and don't try."

The man known as George walked out of the room and toward the last of the bullheads, most of them filled with containers of dust that sat ready to be shipped to who knows wear. One on bullhead however a team of four was already waiting patiently for the stragglers to get on.

As the trio watched the man join the group of four they started to have a miniature discussion between themselves.

"So our disguises what exactly are we changing to not stand out?" Ruby asked.

"From what George told me, they're changing things like our hairstyles, clothing, and weapons. I hear that you're going to dye your hair a crimson color" Sun said to Ruby.

"So lets go over our changes" Blake asked.

"I am Bella Noir, I am not wearing my bow, my attire consists of black pants, boots, and a purple and black plaid shirt and black gloves. A black mask will cover my face. My weapon will be Gambol Shroud without the sheathe, I will be replacing it with a small knife they will procure for me that can also become a pistol. I am allowed to use my semblance only to get behind someone.

Sun went next.

"Sol Amar, They told me that I can use a bo staff that can change into a rifle. The barrel was made to fire a spray of shots each time so its a pinpoint fire. I can keep my shorts but my shirt is a grey open-jacket with a vest. Finger-less gloves and a bright bandanna across my forehead. I also get to rock these cool shades." Sun gave a grin as he snapped his fingers toward Blake.

"Sadly I am not allowed to use my semblance as it stands out to much." Sun slumped.

"Ooh, my turn! My turn!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "My name is Crimson Cappel, I am to use a Halberd that can extend the blade to become a semi-scythe. The top part is something like a harpoon cannon which is akin to my sniper rifle so I can work with it albeit the weightier ammunition and the shorter blade length. I am to only use my semblance when retreating to an ally. As for what I'm wearing. I am allowed to wear my cape as a short cloak around my body. Long black sleeves and red gloves. I have long pants and my skirt all red. I can dye my hair red or just wear a hoodie and veil. I gotta wear these funky glasses that make my eyes look weird, but silver eyes aren't exactly common"

"If they tell us that we have to wear these things to hide ourselves. Does that mean they already have the clothing for us?" Ruby asked.

The group pondered. From what they could tell these people were highly dangerous and very capable if they're good enough to throw around threats to the three of them.

Sure. Ruby, Blake and Sun could act out at the same time but their confidence to stop them from breaking any of their established rules shows that they believe they have the skills to back it up.

And from the fights that Blake has witnessed and observed she very will didn't want to endanger her partner's sisters and her... runaway? Stalker? There was many words Blake could use to describe Sun, but having being kidnapped and in a coma for a matter of months made Blake feel she had to owe the guy something. Maybe her friendship was a good way to start. Make him feel better for all the crap he had to endure just because he followed her on , thinking back to it, a stupid decision that costed them their lives by a matter of months.

"If you'd be so kind as to HURRY it up, I'd like to get into a nice bed by the end of today" a snide voice bellowed from the Bullheads and the trio turned to see a silver-haired man slumping over as Jaune gave a look to the side, eyes dulled and disinterested, as if averting his gaze, though the movement of his arm shifting back into place said enough.

"We'll be going then" Ruby exclaimed with a wave and she dashed over to the bullhead as rose petals fell behind her. Blake watched with minor mirth as her team leader got knocked in the head and then scolded by George at the use of semblance.

"Despite all this working with the bad guys deal, this covert action stuff might be fun" Sun smiled and Blake couldn't help but agree with him. She may have done many covert missions in the past, but maybe this one will be different. She wouldn't have to murder or steal to make things right. Just a bit of lying.

* * *

Somewhere in Vale, atop a plateau stood a school that housed many people from all walks of life. As such there was many things happening under the roofs of the esteemed building.

One group in particular was being roasted for details by an angry blonde as fire seemed to flare from her body, her eyes red as they drilled into the shy faunus who cowered from all the attention. Velvet was busy walking back to the dorms when she was grabbed, shoved into a classroom and she heard the door locked. And that was how this question session began.

"You last saw my sister buying clothes in Vale, where did she go after that I need to know!" The blonde brawler ordered. The poor faunus opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted.

"Hurry, my sister is in danger, she might be injured, crying for my help! I need to know my sister is safe!" Yang said in an outburst.

Velvet shied away again as she tried to compose herself but the rapid questions from the blonde kept throwing her off momentum. How was she suppose to answer the questions if all the person ever did was interrupt her answers?

Velvet sighed again, again? Was she ever doing anything other than sighing when Yang began to question her. It all started as such a normal day too, Coco would kill her if she was late for the... she was late! Oh no!

Velvet stood stock still as she started to fathom about the various things she'd have to do for Coco now that they missed their appointment at Elysium's Oasis. Coco had finally gotten her hands on a duo reservation and they had a strick policy that you had to have all participating members there to begin else they'd kick you out of the time slot.

True she could oust Coco's anger toward Yang, the real culprit behind the messed up schedule but she didn't want anyone else to experience Coco's wrath now that she and her dorm mates had to.

"So, ready to talk, or should I take a certain explosive expert's advice and break some legs?"

"I am, I will! Just let me talk and don't interrupt me" Velvet finally put her foot down, and retreated behind a desk when the Blonde gave her a death glare.

"We went shopping with Ruby, Coco got her an outfit and she got herself an outfit. She waved us goodbye as she headed toward the faunus quarters I think I heard her saying something about the White Fang" Velvet finally said and she saw the blonde brawler's face turn to a deathly white.

"Yang?" Velvet asked cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I... I just have somewhere I need to go to." Yang quickly said and she ran to the door and tried to open it.

Velvet wanted to remind her that it was locked but no sooner had she opened her mouth when the blonde just punched the door, sending it flying across the hall and out of a window before the girl disappeared in a blur of yellow. If Velvet hadn't known any better then she would have mistaken the blur as Ruby who had died her hair yellow.

Velvet just shrugged and went on her way, time to find some spare change to put toward Coco's spending spree that she was probably going to be dragged along.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin had many problems he had to deal with as Headmaster of Beacon. He had to oversee the transfer of students as they arrived for the Vytal festival. He had to book vendors and merchandises for the event. He had to secure a dust supply with the Schnee Dust Company for the various stages that the stadium will be hosting in their tournament matches. That was all just for the Vytal festival.

He had to secure funding for the school in the next term from the council. He also had to register the four years and host a graduation ceremony, not to mention the documents and official certificates as well as the gowns each costing a good four hundred each for a full set.

Honestly, Ozpin felt that it all would have been impossible to do if he hadn't had his mug of coffee at his side. Regardless of what Glynda has been saying about the detrimental effects that coffee had on the body, Ozpin was all to happy to assure that it was the only thing keeping him sane all of these times.

And how he wished it was keeping him sane now, after having the elevator doors blown open as a man in his forties strode through the door and practically threw his coffee pot to the side. The beautiful jar of brown liquid sailing to the grounds below.

"Tai, I assure you that we are doing our utmost to search for your missing daughter" Ozpin started but a hand slammed onto the table, sending piles of paper cascading to the ground.

"Oz... Oz oz oz, I want to believe that you are doing your best in trying to find my missing girl. But unless you have a good reason as to why Qrow seems to be the only one searching, I dont want to hear it."

"I can assure you that its not only Qrow that is searching." Ozpin stated and Tai raised an eyebrow.

"Alright... tell me who else is searching for my baby girl." Tai challenged.

Ozpin suddenly became quite interested with the document currently in front of him. A document asking for some sort of adult novel stand that one of the students had submitted back at the beginning of the year. Now seem like a good idea to approve of it and he reached for his stamp.

"Oz... I'm disappointed in you, I trust you enough when you sent Summer to her death... I trusted you enough to enroll allow Yang to attend here, and to allow for Ruby to be moved up... but if this is whats happening... then I'm sure other academies will only be to happy to accept two bright and promising students when we find out where Ruby is."

"I only need time. Drawing out those who wish to kidnap students of Beacon is no trivial task. I don't have people looking for Miss Rose, but I do have people trying to find out where those who are kidnapping people is. already we apprehended many underground smuggling rings, sadly none with your daughter in them."

"You saying some sicko purchased my daughter and disappeared from the face of the earth?"

"No. Simply that none of their records stated that they sold anyone resembling Miss Rose at all.

Tai gave a sigh of relief but he remained alert. "Just because your smuggling rings didn't find intel of Ruby, doesn't mean that she hadn't been sold off at all. When I catch those sons of bastards they will pay for thinking about my baby girl" Tai steamed.

"When the relevant information comes to light, I'll be sure to have you as the first ones to know." Ozpin agreed and Tai slumped into a chair.

"Would you like to see how Miss Xiao-Long is doing? I am aware that without her partner and team leader the only one that is left is... antagonistic of her presence."

"What happened to her partner? Why does her last team mate hate her?"

"A short explanation on the matter: Miss Xiao-Long's partner was a lass named Blake Belladonna. She disappeared some months ago when she fought with the last team mate of the name Weiss Schnee.

Ozpin saw Tai's recognition of the name but stayed silent. Ozpin continued to speak.

"As the girl remain gone longer and longer, the Miss Schnee started to conclude that Miss Belladonna was a criminal and started to badmouth her. As your daughter's partner, not only was Miss Xiao-Long devastated, she fought back stating that the only reason the two fought in the first place, and hence ran away, was due to the young heiress's mouth and words. Of course Miss Schnee did not take this lightly."

"Sounds like a messy ordeal, just like my team when we first started out."

"Though two of your members were never kidnapped."

"What do you mean?"

"It is my best belief that both of them were kidnapped for a purpose. Allow me to explain." Ozpin stated.

* * *

Weiss was by herself in the Library as she tried to find clues of where her team leader went. Why the library Weiss never knew, her team leader made it clear that any studying she would need to be doing was in the dorm room under her supervision lest the young girl sneaked away to play some game or work on her "baby". Such actions were quite affronted to the thing known as studying. Why worry about the assignments when they were done weeks in advance sitting in a file ready to be turned in the day of.

Heavens it would have been easier if the teachers allowed Weiss to turn in the homework when she was finished with it. Weiss was quite sure she could finish all of this years work and then take a crack at the second year material. It wasn't like you couldn't find the necessary information in some reference books in Beacon's very own library. They did have the Library for a reason.

Weiss knew she was going off topic when she thought about the second year course material. Heck, would she even be here next year given the predicament that her team was currently in. That blasted idiot of a leader just had to disappear. Two man teams in the world of Huntsmen weren't uncommon. If anything a four-man team was pushing the boundaries of rare as not many teams stay together as they drift apart as work more suitable solo appears or as they start to have families of their own.

Still, this beg the question: Why did she turn to the library of all places? Ruby would never be caught here if her sister or her friends weren't here. The shelves didn't exactly stock weekly manga that Ruby was so very interested in.

Weiss felt at peace. As much peace as she could get from a silent library. Maybe it was because she could find solace here in the dusty shelves. Where no one was willing to cause a ruckus and bother her. Unsettling as it was, the library reminded her of her own time at home. A familiar place in an otherwise new environment.

Weiss can't complain that she was alone. She pushed others away. Ruby had tried to befriend her and she ignored her in an attempt to vied for the leadership position. Blake hadn't spoken to her and she couldn't forgive her for various reasons. Yang had tried to protect both her partner and her sister and she ended up burning that bridge. Suffice to say, Weiss was very well accustomed to being alone. And she hated it.

"Coming here was suppose to change things... a chance away from my father... a chance to form bonds to last a lifetime... where did it go wrong?" She cursed herself and a noise caught her ear.

Weiss straightened up from her slump and turned toward the source of the noise to see an orange-haired girl in pink and white quickly pounced toward the nearest shelf in an earnest attempt to hide herself. The man in green with a pink streak in his hair panicked and took a discarded box and squatted down covering himself.

"Should I ask what is going on here?" Weiss questioned and she turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking back she glared at the offender to see the orange-haired girl with a wide grin. "I heard you wanted some friends, lets be friends!"

"Nora, you can't just go up to people and say let's be friends." the box said on the ground.

"Oh come on Ren, how else do we make friends, we got to go up to them and just be their friend."

The box stayed silent to this statement, in comparison Weiss was ready to leave the two to whatever crazy antics they were pursuing.

"Wait, we saw where this Ruby fellow went." Nora said quickly.

This made the heiress pause.

"Really? Do you care to enlighten me?"

"We want to help, we got our suspicions." The box, which Weiss could only assume was Ren, spoke.

"Yeah, she went out and our crazy headmaster drugged her and took her to a special basement where he is keeping her locked up" Nora exclaimed.

Clearly Weiss was not amused by the tall-tale that Nora had concocted and she turned around to storm away.

"Hear us out." Ren waddled toward her.

Weiss hesitated... and that was enough to keep her standing there. Any other time she would have immediately left the scene lest they annoy her and waste her time. But at times like these where it was going to turn into another Atlas, she had to hope for something.

"Fine, enlighten me of this theory of yours." Weiss chided

"Headmaster Ozpin has a dark secret... He kidnaps students and keeps them in pods underneath the school. He goes to admire and look at them and when they start to get old he transfers them to a new body, a new host."

"Why does this have to do with Ruby?"

"She was let in two years early... for defeating a criminal with the help of a Ms. Goodwitch, something like that doesn't exactly warrant instant enrollment." Ren explained.

"..."

"Ruby was let in early because Ozpin wanted to take her body."

"Are you sure it wasn't because Ruby was just good at what huntsmen do?"

"Explain all the cameras, if not for stalking and admiring those he enrolled why would he need so many of them..."

Again Weiss was at a loss of words. Was this true? If it was then this was a serious matter. Ozpin had to be removed from office as soon as possible.

"I'll believe you, but do you know how to access his underground basement?"

"We can take the elevator." Nora said simply.

The two people dressed in white and green just gave her a glare.

"Its not going to be that simple." Ren started to say but Nora just giggled.

"If I wanted to hide something, I'd make it obvious as possible. So obvious in fact it just couldn't be the thing I'm looking for." Nora twirled on the spot as she threw up her hands in cheer.

Ren was at a loss for words... in comparison so was Weiss.

"We have to go check the elevator." Weiss announced.

"Agreed" Ren agreed.

"Onward my subjects, the Queen demands that we uncover this scandal and then off with their heads." Nora cheered thrice, earning the ire of those who resided in the Library.

* * *

I just wanted to find out where Nora and Ren went. The two were last seen stalking away in some covert mission that... to be quite frank about it... wasn't very covert. Anyone would notice a box on the ground in the middle of the hallway.

Following the trails and the words of others who have seen said "box monster".

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked Pyrrha.

"They did say there was some boxes heading toward the landing strip, It can't be to hard to find them."

So here we are, at Beacon's airport where the bullheads landed, refueled, repaired and took off.

There was rarely anyone here. I saw a raging blonde seemingly shout at a pilot the darkness of night started to encompass all those who stood outside. The dim flickers of light from the strips and the poles illuminated the night sky.

"If we want to go to Vale we'd best do it tomorrow." I sighed.

"Might as well ask a pilot if they've seen Nora and Ren." Pyrrha said hopefully.

I nodded in agreement and I went toward one of the bullheads only to scramble out of the way as two of them landed.

As the doors opened two teams popped out and one of them in sleek armor that seemed to make little noise rushed passed me as they found the nearest trashcan to hurl their stomach into. His blond hair was bright against the darkness of the night and his orange and black clothing seemed to blend and illuminate with the darkness.

"You alright buddy?" I asked.

"Yeah just fine, just fine... I hate motion sickness." the man groaned as another wave came up.

I waited patiently for the man to finish before handing him a wad of napkin I kept just in case someone spilled something on me. My mother made sure I kept some due to that... incident when I was young.

As the man finished up I handed him the napkins and patted his back. "There there, you're going to be okay." I said and he could only nod.

The rest of his team started to walk over towards us.

"George, you forgot to take your medication? I could have sworn you taken the medication Emerald got you." a black beauty spoke.

"I guess I never took enough of the medication." Jaune panted.

"Hey, you must be his team. I am Griseus Stenocereus leader of team SPRN or Spring. This is my partner Pyrrha Nikos" I waved a hand at my partner and she gave a shy wave.

"Hello!"

of the four, three of them didn't react upon hearing the name.

The other blonde gave a grin. "So this is Pyrrha Nikos, four time champion from Mistral. We come from Haven academy so you're like a local celebrity." the man smirked.

Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably as her past came up but the other two didn't press further. "We knew when we saw you, we just... don't think its a big deal." the black beauty shrugged.

"Four time champion? Who?" the Blonde who finished throwing up asked.

"Pyrrha Nikos, champion of Mistral competitions four years in the running?"

"Who?"

"I think she did something for Pumpkin Pete" the second blonde added.

"Ah, you mean her!"

"Dude do you live under a rock?"

"For your information I lived in a village."

The crimsonette giggled at the remark and she bounded forward. "Name is Crimson Cappel, nice to meet you." she held out a gloved hand and I took it and gave a firm shake.

"Should introduce ourselves then" The black beauty said and she started. "Bella Noir, I like books, don't interrupt me when I'm reading."

"Sol Amar, I like jokes and pranks and black beauties such as this girl." Sol pointed toward Bella and she hissed.

"And I am the leader of Team ANCA or Anchor. George Arch" The last man said. "We should head toward our dorms, don't want to be late on our first day tomorrow."

"Alright, if you see a girl in pink with orange hair or a guy in green with a pink streak let us know." I informed them and they gave a wave.

Pyrrha and I started to walk toward our dorms. "So, interesting team." Pyrrha stated.

"I like them, it'd be nice to have a sister team at each of the academies."

Pyrrha giggled. "You used to be such a recluse, now you want friends from all across the world?"

"Well, we can start from home first. I see a blond who needs some help right now." I pointed toward Yang

Pyrrha took a glance and she seemed to understand. "Nothing is more tragic than family torn apart."

"That is why I want to help remedy it. My mom went through a lot of grief when my dad died. I wonder how much Yang will go through if her sister died."

"Lets not think about the bad things." Pyrrha scolded. "Let us instead try to make her happy."

"I can get behind that." I nodded and together we went toward a distressed blond, one who looked ready to punch the pilot and steal a bullhead.

Suffice to say, we got her to agree to take our help.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was quite lengthy. Its actually two and a half-thousand more words than an average Fell Knight Chapter. And Fell Knight Chapters are two-thousand words more than an average chapter for my other fics. I guess I enjoy writing this fic very much. And looking at my other stories. So do you guys.**_

 _ **Canon-wise, this would be before the groups attempted to find information on the White Fang. Sun and Neptune did not arrive in the library and teams RWBY and JNPR were also not present due to canon divergence. On another note teams ANCA and Cinder's team has finally infiltrated the place.**_

 _ **What of the rallies? What of Mt. Glenn? With Arthur Watts in the picture where will Peri and Silver go?**_

 _ **With a name for our team leader what is his story? How will all these changes impact the story? Will Ren and Nora find Amber?**_

 _ **There is much to find out next time on Fell Knight. Updates sporadically and as always read and review. Any** **criticism** **is appreciated though flaming is somewhat bad. Don't Do It. Constructive** **Criticism** **best criticism.**_

 _ **\- Author Sederance**_


	12. Quest for Confirmations

Beacon Academy was a school for future huntsmen and huntresses as they learned the ropes and proved themselves capable of protecting humanity from the constant onslaught of Grim. It was a school where people from all walks of life were able to attend yet six students were missing from the halls of Beacon. Presently they were residing in Vale in a dinner with a few dishes spread across a table where six individuals were sitting at.

These six people were dressed differently with all types of color spread among them ranging from a deep red to a pristine white. These individuals were gathered together as they discussed what they planned to do to find their missing team members.

To be exact, it was a team known as team GRNN (Green) made up of Griseus Stenocerus, as the team leader; Li Ren, Nora Valkyre. and Pyrrha Nikos.

The four of them gathered around two individuals who have been going at each other's throats for the past few months and by some saving grace the two decided to put aside their differences to collaborate with each other. That saving grace however was the disappearance of one Ruby Rose. Leader of the remnants of Team RWBY after the unfortunate disappearance of one Blake Belladonna who had disappeared earlier in the year.

Thoughts ran wild in each person's mind as they tried to think about where and what happened to the two unfortunate girls that have disappeared from Beacon.

Half of them thought about the crazy Headmaster Ozpin as he stalked them all within his tower of kinks, the various things he does to the kidnapped girls he traps within.

The other half thinks about which White Fang Encampment that the two may have ran off to. Sure Ruby wasn't a faunus, and finding the two and bringing them back home would be better than allowing the White Fang to find out that there was a human among their midst, a spy at that.

"Lets call this group meeting into order, We are here to discuss about the disappearance of two people from Team RWBY. Blake Belladonna, faunus and White Fang member thought to be a spy that has infiltrated Beacon to learn huntsmen techniques to train the Fang." The only team leader present announced.

This earned him a growl from Yang as she raised a fist and Nora made a dramatic gasp as she looked around with surprised. No one was sure if Nora gasped at the accusation that Blake was a spy, or that her giant order of pancakes arriving to the table had anything to do with it.

Gris coughed into his fist as he waited for everyone to settle down before continuing his speech.

"Believing that these accusations were false, Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBY set out to find her. From what we have gathered she either infiltrated the White Fang to get back her missing teammate or she was kidnapped by our esteemed headmaster as accused by Nora and Ren.

"Thinking about the evidence present, both Blake and Ruby went out of Beacon yet no one can find them. It is highly likely that they are still in the city and maybe presently in Beacon at this very moment. We do know that Ozpin has allowed Ruby to enter Beacon early because she was capable of "holding off" a renown Criminal who is known for getting away countless times. So what in this situation warrants early admission to Beacon?"

"Your point?" Yang growled. Yang didn't like where this conversation was going, her sister is missing and they want to credit Ruby's validity of admission? She has skills she deserves to be here, also who would keep an eye on her at Signal without her big sis to watch over her. Now she could at least keep the pesky boys away from defiling her sweet sweet sister.

"If anyone can hold off a criminal then it is basically admitting they are free to attend Beacon. The rules aren't so lenient to give away free admissions so what makes Ruby so special? We also know that Ozpin has cameras and bugs all over the place to keep "watch" over us. We do not know where he keeps them but I believe it is highly likely that our dorm rooms have been bugged and are under watch. "

Everyone at the table has varying responses to this bomb that had been dropped. Pyrrha paled, Weiss scrunched her eyes into a glare, Yang flared up, Ren nodded his head as if he knew all along and Nora gasped. The group wasn't sure if it was because Ozpin had been listening and watching them since the start of term or that her second order of pancakes hit the table taller than the last stack.

"That is unacceptable. That man has to be arrested for the crimes he commited on us." Weiss exclaimed drawing the attention of every patron in the room.

"If that man has her captive... My fist will be the last thing he sees." Yang howls and her fist breaks a portion of the table.

"Excuse her outburst." Pyrrha called out to everyone and they all averted her gaze.

"Pyrrha, Ren go and check how much we have to pay for the table, and offer an apology to the owner." Gris sighed as the two remaining members of Team RWBY simmered in their anger.

His two teammates nodded and they got up from their chairs and headed over toward the counter where a large elder man was storming over from the back. Gris saw his two teammates bow their heads as they apologized and the two lead the man somewhere they could talk.

"Look, we need to keep a calm and clear head if we want to expose him. He has enough power as is to silence us as necessary." Gris spoke and the two girls in front of him lashed outwards.

"You think this is a game? My sister is in danger from a old creep and a pervert. We have to do something about it." Yang growled.

"If you think I would sit back and allow such an obvious lecher sit on his high horse then you are wrong. In the name of the Scnhee Dust Company I cannot allow this to stand."

"And we will find the truth, we can't just burst into the Headmaster's office and demand he show us his sex dungeon nor can we get the police involved. The sirens alone will alert him that people are coming.

"Then what do you want us to do? Sit back and let our teammates suffer at the hands of that wretched man. " Yang asked.

"I didn't say that. I said we're looking into all possibilities that exist. I know for a fact that you interrogated team CFVY about the whereabouts of your sister. I also know that Weiss here and your partner Blaire had an argument before she ran away." Gris said.

"Her name is Blake and how do you know such things?" Yang said in an outburst. Again this garnered attention from the patrons of the restaurant and Nora waved an apology at them.

"Picked up my mother's habit of looking for stuff. If she wants to know about something she throws her life away trying to find out. Its actually part of the reason why I wanted to be a Huntsmen, to find this person that Mom wants to see. The last member of her team still alive."

This fact shocked both of the remaining members of Team RWBY and they grimaced at Gris, all anger lost as they felt some sort of connection to Gris's mother. A woman who lost half of her team as well and trying to find the remaining one.

"Your mother... she is a huntress right?" Weiss asked slowly, she did not want to stir up a bee hive in fear of the repercussions that would befall her.

"Yes... around 30 years ago she first attended Beacon and got onto a team called OSTP or Osteposterum, a small flower. They were an odd sort. Both my mom and her partner were both social recluses. She didn't like when others got near her and her partner hated people looking at her. The other duo was a nervous wreck that was the leader of the team and an insane combat maniac. The team was dysfunctional to say the least." Gris chuckled.

"I can hardly imagine, three people basically incapable of talking to each other and the last one who can was hotheaded..." Weiss said.

"Yeah, we got Ruby who is socially awkward. We got Blake who retreats to her books, and we got Weiss who is a pure ice queen." Yang grinned and Weiss exclaimed a minor Hey.

"You're one to talk, Short-tempered and brash you hardly fit the standard of normal person." Weiss retorts and Yang laughs. "You can say we fit like the team of Gris's mother don't you say."

"You... ah... ha" Weiss struggled to find ways that they were not similar but it was to a tee. Weiss slumped in defeat and after a minor laugh from Yang and Nora everyone's attention was back to Gris.

"So what happened?" Yang asked this time.

Gris made a pained look on his face. "The first year the team slowly bonded. The team leader pulled himself together and started to reach out to his team. My mother was reluctant at first, but she allowed him near and finally into her heart. Her partner took a bit of time but she came to rely on the team and open up to them. The team worked together and finally that was when it happened." A dark look appeared in his eyes.

"On a team excursion to exterminate some grim one of the members betrayed the team."

Sharp gasps echoed from around the table as Gris continued his story.

"My mother was away searching for some water for the group. When she came back her team leader was impaled by a spear and the combat maniac was straddling her partner as she embraced her.

From the pool of blood that surrounded them, she knew that her partner was most likely dead. My mother ran before she could find her."

"That... wha... why would anyone do such a thing. Teams are suppose to be family right? Who would do such a thing to their own family." Yang was exasperated by the turn of events.

"Such a terrible event, and this maniac? She was allowed to run free? Did she get captured by the authorities?" Weiss inquired.

"No, they were weeks away from an settlement. Scrolls were also shaky to say the least. My mother also refused to trust people again often reminding me the downsides of being a huntsmen and to not trust people." Gris explained.

"So your mother now wants to find this teammate of hers. But why now of all times? Why did she have a kid before deciding to throw her life away?" Yang asked.

Gris coughed. He glanced away emberrased. "She... sort of was pregnant with me at the time."

This piece of news shocked those present at the table.

"So your mother was pregnant with you so she couldn't go out to hunt her teammate down... I thought you said she didn't trust anyone anymore." Weiss said.

Gris looked away again... "this was before she distrust all people."

The three people pondered for a moment then Yang had a lightbulb on her head.

"Oh... so her own team huh... was the team leader blonde?" Yang asked.

The three looked toward Gris's sand blonde hair and he shrugged. "I never know. My mom always just tells me what happened to her as an example of why I shouldn't be a huntsmen, but if this person that she is trying to find is a huntsmen themselves, then the best way to find them is being a huntsmen." Gris said.

Pyrrha and Ren finally arrived from their talk.

"We talked to the owner and he is willing to accept monetary reimbursement for the table. I will thank Yang and Weiss in advance for covering the bill" Ren said.

"I understand that we have to pay for the table since my team damaged it, but what about the food bill, do we have to cover that as well?" Weiss asked.

"No need, we can cover Nora's expenses." Ren said simply.

"Now we can go hunt down Ozpin and break his legs." Nora said excitedly as someone came over with a dish.

The group gasped again. Nora gasped but no one was sure if it was because of her third plate of pancakes finally arrived or that the person delivering it to them was Headmaster Ozpin himself.

"Evening students. I heard someone say delicious pancakes?"

"Good evening headmaster... what pleasure do we owe to meet you here today?" Weiss struggled to say.

"Its quite simple Ms. Schnee, I was coming in for a cup of coffee when I saw some of my students sitting here. I just wanted to ask what type of places my students like to visit that is all. "

There was a silence between all of the people present. It dragged on till Nora finally interrupted the silence. "Pancakes, can we get a personal pancake chef that will cook 24/7?" Nora asked and Ozpin put a hand on his chin as if he was thinking.

"If you an get around 40% of the student body to want a Pancake chef then I will see that it is done." Ozpin said and Nora cheered.

* * *

Somewhere else in Beacon eight people were huddled in one of the rooms.

"The Vytal festival will happen in three months. We are to sit and blend in as much as possible though any slip ups will result in undesirable results." Cinder explained.

Neo and Mercury were standing by the door Emerald was sitting on the bed as Cinder stood by the window, the natural illuminating her figure.

The three kidnappees sat on the floor looking up to her with Jaune standing behind them.

"Welcome to Beacon, are you enjoying coming back here?"

"I want to see my sister." Ruby asked.

"I'd like to see my team as well." Sun said simply.

Blake said nothing as she averted her eyes.

"You do know what will happen to you if you try to contact them." Cinder glowered.

"I just want to reassure them that I am safe." Ruby argued.

"Oh sure, and let them know of our plans while your at it. This is your only warning." Cinder growled.

Ruby shrunk back and Jaune gave her a reassuring rub. "This will be over soon, just hold out till the Vytal festival."

"If you do understand the risk that will come with contacting others then act as you should. Get along with those at Beacon. Do not talk to Teams RWBY or SSSN and all shall be well. With that this meeting is over." Cinder attempted to drill in one last time.

The four people left the room and went to their own as Jaune looked over the other three.

"So... Now that we are alone why not bond together?" Jaune asked.

Ruby looked around nervously. Giving a short and awkward chuckle she shrugged. "Ah, not tonight I sort of want to hit the hay tonight." Ruby gave an excuse and ran toward her bed and dived in.

Jaune turned expectantly to the other two.

"I got a book to read." Blake said simply and plopped down on her own bed pulling out a textbook.

Sun gave a shrug at Jaune's confused look.

"Girls am I right? How about we leave these two and go hit on the chicks." Sun suggested and Jaune sighed. "Sure why not, we can get familiar with Beacon too."

Sun draped an arm around Jaune and led him toward the door as he winked toward the other two and the two proceeded to leave the room.

As soon as the door closed Ruby threw her sheets off of her and ran to the door, taking a peek outside to see if the duo were gone.

"Blake, nows our chance. Lets make a break for it." Ruby exclaimed and Blake just peered over her book.

"The room might be bugged you know, they could have heard you just now." Blake sighed.

Ruby gasped in silent horror as she covered her mouth.

"You think they know?" Ruby whispered.

"Whispering isn't going to stop them from hearing you."

"What do we do then?" Ruby panicked. She had so much to live for. She had a mother she had to find. She had her dad to look after. She had an uncle she had to pester. She had to make Weiss like her better. She had to repair the team. She had three more years at Beacon to attend. She had to find that special guy who would be with her.

Ruby burnt her mind out and collapsed to the ground with visible smoke coming out of her head.

"First, we do this." Blake said and she took a sheet of paper and slide it over to Ruby.

Ruby's swirling eyes stopped on the piece of paper and she nodded her head. "Oh! Sure we can go with this. Let me get the supplies we need for this "project" for class."

Ruby giggled and she bounded out of the door.

Blake looked at the piece of paper on the ground. She looked at the piece of paper inside of her book.

Betray Jaune and the rest and risk their wrath. Or betray Beacon and her new start at peacefully changing things.

Blake knew that both paths would end in bloodshed. Be it Ruby's, Jaune's. Both side had good people that didn't need to die but the consequences of choosing and doing nothing would still lead to the death of someone.

Mom... Dad... what would you guys have done." Blake mumbled to herself.

* * *

The group of six Beacon students were splitting up to investigate different measures.

"The plan remains, we try to find a White Fang rally in search of Ruby and Blake. We also need to investigate Beacon to find the basement where Ozpin keeps his captives. " Weiss explains.

"That leaves the team assignments. We shall go partners and a tag along." Gris explained.

"Team to find the basement will be Weiss, Nora and Ren as Weiss will be a target for the White Fang." Gris explained.

The trio in question nodded their head and prepared their gear.

"The White Fang Infiltration unit will be Yang, Gris and Pyrrha, Yang has some a broker that can get her information of where the White Fang could be meeting." Weiss explained.

Yang held up a fist and a grin. "Leave it to me, Let us get back my sister and partner and to those who dare harm them. My fist is waiting."

Nora gave a gungho cheer and the two of them dashed out of the room.

Gris gave a chuckle and Ren held his face in hand. Weiss smiled as she watched the two disappear and Pyrrha gave a small laugh.

"Lets find out where our team mates disappeared to."

* * *

 _ **Update. Here is an update to you guys. Exams are a pain. Real life is a pain. Sickness and bills are a pain. Writing helps relieve this pain and to release this so late I am so ashamed. Update.**_

 _ **Exams are over and I got about a month before summer classes start. Hopefully I can get out a few more chapters before I have to focus on school again.**_

 _ **I'll see what I can do for later chapters but for now. Here we are. The current timeline would be around episode Episode 4 of Season 2. The groups are going out and trying to find information.**_


	13. Rally and Rebels

**This was long overdue. There are a variety of reasons why this is just now seeing the light of day but I won't keep you guys from the chapter, just read the relevant information down at the bottom. Again. Much apologies. Also Read and Review plz. It motivates me to keep on going.**

* * *

The venue shown with light, an unnatural amount of light according to the abandoned and ran-down buildings surrounding it. A further opposition to the fact that the building was unnatural to its peers was that whilst other buildings were in disrepair and in various amount of ruin. The exterior of the warehouse was repaired enough so that there was no holes or openings aside from the windows and doors that littered the outside. Light flooded out of the front door as people milled around outside as they waited to get into the building. Three people looked at the amassing crowd and one of them whistled.

"Wow, that is a lot of people." a red-haired girl whistled as more and more people began to approach. Some in buisness suits, others in everyday clothing, and a few even had pieces that bear a strong resemblance to rags than actual clothing.

"I know mom said that people always harm others and I know to some extent that its true... but isn't the size of this crowd a bit big for a bit much for hating on humanity?" Gris grimaced.

"If a person was doing something bad to my baby sis I'd sock them in the face." the blond girl said.

"I think that falls under my point of humanity hating on each other." Gris threw her a look.

"What can I say, family first, others second."

"We should stop fighting, we're hear for a reason don't you remember." Pyrrha interjected and the two backed off.

"Lets go, we have to find out what this rally is really about." Yang glared at the crowd and the trio donned their masks before entering the venue.

The trio walked passed various tunnels of pipes and debris before arriving at an opened area where thousands of masked figures stood pooling together to form one massive crowd.

"The numbers still amaze me, so many harmed by the hands of others... it still makes what Mom said so very real." Gris grimaced and someone scoffed.

"One of the sheltered ones eh. Those humans are devils ya hear, they know no mercy or sympathy."

Gris and co. turned around to find a masked figure growled. Darkened skin and amber hair with two lumps heavily bandaged.

"Cut up my ears because they couldn't stand the sight of them. If ya think this is bad then imagine some of the merfolks. Poor things got their arms cut off because they had their fins attached to them. "

Pyrrha gasped at the horror stories that the faunus before them told. Gris became paler and greener as he heard more and more casualties and Yang just grabbed the two and dragged them along.

"We don't have time for these stories, we have to find my sister before she does something stupid... scratch that she'd already done something stupid."

"Oi, not willing to support your own kind against the atrocities of mankind? You think by doing nothing you can live a happy life?" The faunus bellowed at the trio trying to move.

"Look here buddy, I only came to find my sister and I would appreciate it if you'd get out of my way and let me look for her." Yang's eyes turned scarlet as she glared at the faunus.

Pyrrha gave a glance toward Gris who offered a worried look and then one toward the crowd which had given their group center stage.

Pyrrha may not exactly get social cues but she knew when you stood out.

"Yang... I think you need to calm down... we're blowing our cover." Pyrrha whispered and this set off Yang.

"You know what, screw it. Where is my sister." Yang roared as she activated her Ember Celica.

"You dare turn your fists against our kind? We got a traitor!" and several white fang grunts started to surge forward. The crowd ran terrified as they fled the scene hopping to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

"Oh... I guess we have to fight our way out of this." Pyrrha lamented. and a rumbling came from the stage.

"Kids should know when they'd have take responsibility by messing things up. Hello kiddies, why are you here?" a silky voice called through some speakers and with a spotlight shining down appeared Roman Torchwick inside a mech. Next to him was an emerald haired gal with blue tips. A spear in her hand as she laughed maniacally.

"I get to pla... wait... you look familiar." Her eyes focusing on the sole boy of the group.

* * *

Beacon housed many people from all walks of life. Be it you were a human who came from a huntsmen family or you came from a prestigious family who dealt with business. You could be a faunus who used to be from the White Fang, or you could be a faunus who simply wanted to attend Beacon. Beacon currently housed a young girl who got in two years early, was promptly kidnapped and is now attending as a transfer student... not that she expected that things were to go this way.

She expected the next four years to be the best in her life as she learned how to become an awesome huntress alongside her sister and her two team members. They'd come to like each other and go on awesome adventures, have awesome cookies, which were given as thanks for saving them from the grim. Though Ruby would have to turn them down since no hero would accept a reward.

As she thought about the memories she could have made she stared at a door that seemed identical to all other doors found in the dorms but to her it was unique, it was special. It was her dorm room, her original dorm room. The one with Yang cracking bad puns and taking an eternity in the shower, where she argued with Weiss because her partner ran away.

Oh the times were bad to say the least but it seemed happy as opposed to the current situation.

Ruby Rose, aka Crimson Cappel. Team member of Team ANCA and helper of a criminal organization... threatened into silence and to play along... this wasn't what heroes did. They rebelled against such organizations. They disrupted their plans and got away with an epic victory that left the enemies crying at her feet and begging to not be thrown in jail. If her mother could see her now...

Ruby sighed and thought about what Blake told her. Sure Ruby hadn't know the girl for to long. It was really only one semester and even then they never talked much. Blake always did slink away to put her nose in a book instead of socializing but if she decided to speak then it was important. So that made Blake's warning all the more important for her to listen to.

"Do not reveal ourselves to Beacon or to any other student. Do not attempt to contact our old team. If you want to see your sister or family again then do not jeopardize the mission."

Ruby was conflicted. She wanted to convince Blake to come back to the team and the girl in question assured her that once the mission was over we both can come back to Beacon and that she had to ride it out but that meant the bad guys won. She may not know what plans George and co. had with Beacon, but if they were the bad guys then it wasn't going to be something good.

"I'm sorry Blake but I have to warn Yang." Ruby whispered to herself and she knocked on the door.

No one answered it. Ruby knocked again and no one came to the door. "Strange... they should be in, Weiss wouldn't allow for us to be out this late in the night." Ruby glanced at her scroll to reveal it to be almost midnight. "I guess I'll come back later to talk to her." Ruby made to turn around when she felt someone behind her.

"Big mistake." A voice spoke and Ruby felt someone grabbed her and suddenly her vision went black

* * *

Qrow considered himself a guy who got his priorities straight.

There were three things he considered important and they were drinking, saving humanity, and his family... not necessarily in that order.

Saving humanity was important because if no one did, than what future would await those who lived in this world. Would it be a world where cities lay in ruin and grim were around every corner? Would people work together to survive or would they fight each other for limited resources. Obviously someone had to step up to make sure everyone else was safe so he volunteered.

Drinking was important. It felt great. It made you forget your pains as they flow away with each nice gulp of the liquid ambrosia that just made him feel better. He could forget the pains of losing Summer. he could forget the pains of his fight with Raven, it could make him forget how there was no hope with the Grim occupying 95% of Remnant. Most importantly it could make him forget his own fight with Ozpin but he'd have to put drinking aside for now because something more important came first.

His family. Brothers know he tried to help them. When Tai was in his slump after losing Summer he became sober enough to whip the man back into shape. When Ruby was learning to wield a scythe he put aside his duties and gave her his precious time to perfect and learn her technique.

When Yang needed some time to cool off he brought her along with him to the bars so she could dance her worries away. Hell he even helped get parts for her bike.

Family mattered most to Qrow. No other duty would sway him from making sure each and everyone of them was safe. Hence why he was in Vale in the shadier part of the city looking for his niece.

Trust Ozpin to have another Summer Rose on his hands and lose her in much of the same way. The claim of "They disappeared one night." It was all bullshit.

"Ruby oh Ruby where did you disappear to... If I find out that Ozpin was the one who made you disappear that would be the last time I ever helped him in this quest against the "Queen".

He scanned the streets for the address of the information broker but no dice. He jumped to another rooftop and overlooked the street to see if it was located there but nothing.

Qrow was about to head off when the walls of the building exploded and a Paladin barreled out of the abandoned warehouse.

"You kids from Beacon are annoying, let me teach you a lesson." A voice exclaims and Qrow saw Vale's most wanted right before his eyes. Roman Torchwick.

A figure ran out and threw a fist at the Paladin only to be knocked back. A man of flames erupted from the girl and Qrow could only narrow his eyes. "Yang what are you doing?" He sighs and he flew toward the battle."

* * *

Sun tapped the student on the shoulder and he waved. The figure turned and glared at him. "What do you want." The girl growled, her eyes looking past him and at his tail.

"Sorry to bother you but I just wanted to know if Team SSSN was around?"

"The team of hotties? Why'd you want to know? Gay for one of them?" She snickered and Sun flushed.

"No no, I'm friends with a few of them just wanted to catch up with them that's all." Sun tried to push down his irritation as the girl paid him no mind.

"Must be friends with that rift-raft of a leader or that wanna-be pirate. There is no way you'd be friends with Neptune or Sage."

"Look, I just want to know where they are so I can talk to them. You want to help me or not?"

"I'd agree if you could get Neptune to give me some of his time but it'd be pointless." The girl shrugged and Sun gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't come to the festival, They were to busy wasting their time sitting around hoping their leader would come back so they just stayed in Haven. Not go away you stinking fleabag before I impale you with this spear of mine."

Sun gave a wave as he bounded off, relief that his team hadn't come to Beacon. It made his day to know they cared enough to wait for him to come back and that only made him wish that this mission would end sooner. Team CMMS was looking for something. It wasn't something that would be out in the open or one that you'd find by accident. It was a secret thing.

Sun smiled. He was down for a little adventure.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A spear slammed into Miló and the woman gave a wide grin as she finished her laugh.

"More! Give me MORE!" She cackled and she dragged her spear back to stab it forward in which Gris intercepted with his serrated dagger and pushed it downward.

"Pyrrha, I'll distract her for a bit, get ready." Gris said and he goes to kick the insane maniac trying to rip into him.

"How cute, you think you can defeat me... Again you're so familiar where do I know you? How do I know you?" The insane maniac sang and she grabbed Gris's leg and threw him.

Picking up her spear she throws it with insane accuracy that would surely have impaled Gris if not for a slight misdirection and struck into the wall next to him.

"Ooh some sort of control semblance. Was it you... or was it the girl" the maniac said and she whisked around to see Pyrrha sailing forward with Miló

Peri grabbed the xiphos and tore it from Pyrrha's hands which surprised the championship fighter and in that moment was headbutted.

Pyrrha fell to one knee as her head spun but she raised Akoúo̱ to intecept the strike.

"Quite skilled for a person so young. I wonder what you gave up to become this strong!"

Pyrrha pushed the assailant back and she used her semblance to pull the woman's spear from the wall. It flew toward the woman who was pelted from behind, although the weapon bounced off her aura the woman fell forward onto one knee and Pyrrha grabbed the flying spear and tried to lunge at her.

"Star Fell, Styx" The woman spoke and the weapon transformed in Pyrrha's hands to become a harpoon cannon.

The changing size altered Pyrrha's course and the woman rushes forward and aimed a kick but Pyrrha rolled out of the way.

"Who are you" Pyrrha asks and the woman smiles.

"If I tell you can I look into your eyes?"

Pyrrha shivered at the thought and readied the harpoon cannon in her hands.

"I guess not." The woman charged forward with Milo and Pyrrha in turn charged with the weapon known as "Star Fell Styx"

The two clashed and the bulkier weapon protected Pyrrha from the strike that came from Milo. Pyrrha pushed it aside and jabbed the backside of the harpoon gun toward the woman but she easily pressed a button and fired the harpoon toward Pyrrha and it clipped her side.

Pyrrha saw her weapon being dropped and two hands held onto the harpoon gun and it moved up and smashed her in the face forcing the girl to let go as pain wash over her.

A kick and Pyrrha fell backwards as the girl moved to straddle her.

"You're eyes are so good! I see pain, I see anger. I also see how hate. Oh how you hate." The woman gave a laugh and she move to draw her fingers around Pyrrha's eyes.

"This hate makes me remember someone." She said simply and there was a loud cry as someone tackled the woman off of her.

"Get off of my partner." the voice cried and the two wrestled on the ground before the woman emerged victorious.

"And this scenario reminds me of my team... Oh? I remember you now." The woman sneered.

"My mother warned me about you, I've seen the pictures. Peri" Gris growled and the woman known as Peri cackled.

"Ah so that bitch ran away. She always runs away from those that want to get close. I can't imagine how she conceived you... unless." delight seemed to fill the madwoman's eyes.

"Hmm, should I kill you like I did your father?"

Peri never did get to decide what to do since a large shadow loomed over the two. They both looked up to see a Paladin on the verge of collapse towering over them.

Peri cursed and she jumped back and Gris made to move when a mysterious force prevented the fall.

Gris turned to Pyrrha to see her keeping the Paladin from falling as Yang and a mysterious huntsmen moved to join them.

"You kids okay?" The huntsmen asked and the two nodded as Gris moved out of the way.

The paladin collapsed and from the wreck Torchwick came out coughing.

"You huntsmen just don't know when to quit. Show's over." Torchwick scowled and from behind him a pink, brown and white girl appeared and together they disappeared.

"They got away!" Yang growled

"Hold it Firecracker" the huntsmen said and he observed the surroundings.

"But he knows where Ruby is!"

"And we will get to her in time, if you think we can just go right now while we're battered and bruised then you got another thing coming. I'll gather together a few people and we can go get her. Trust me."

Yang's eyes were red and a mane of fire seemed to surround her but it started to extinguish and her eyes reverted back to lilac.

"Excuse me... but who is this?" Gris asked as he picked up Pyrrha who was slumped over him.

"This is my good ole Drunkle Qrow."

"Nice ta meet you kid." Qrow said and he took a swig from his flask.

"Lets get you kids back to Beacon. I'm sure someone would like a word with you guys."

* * *

 **Honestly... I don't remember when was the last time I updated this fic. First it was Summer Vacation, and now school is starting again in three days. I blame my boss who gave me more shifts to work. Not to mention Father's day, Family vacation to NYC, Training the new workers, Workers that just quit on us. Ugh. Enough about me complaining**

 **Another reason why this chapter was delayed was because I wanted to add a Jaune section in this chapter. I was never satisfied with any of the results but I kept on writing it and writing it. It wasn't until a few days ago that I decided that I would just scrap the Jaune section altogether and just include his part in the next chapter with the fallout of what Ruby had done. Then again I drafted a new plan for how things are going to play out so I'm excited for a refreshed guideline of how I want things to go.**

 **I also wanted a Qrow and Yang v Torchwick fight but I believe it to be better to focus on one side of the fight than one that happens and the other is being told, you'd just be spoiled the ending and I won't take what Volume 5 did and just split the fight into several pieces with no flow whatsoever.**

 **But as they say that no plan stays the same when meeting the enemy and I for one recieve enemies everyday.**

 **Again sorry for the delay but onward to the parts that come next. -Sederance**


	14. Author Updates and Explanation

Hello All. For those of you who follow this story I am sad to say that I will not be continuing this. I've read it over and I loved the beginning but to many of you the focus on the OCs have thrown the story off. In hindsight it was a story about Jaune and his fall to join Cinder's faction not about the OC's redemption arc against another OC. I also didn't really plan anything for Beacon just that since Cinder was going to infiltate it, and that she wanted Jaune nearby in the events that he needed him as well as the amount of people who they had to look after they just had to be put in there.

I had a plan, but I reached the planned portion and floundered. I was releasing it to fast and I hit that roadblock on where I didn't know where to take the story and for that I had you guys wait a long time. I apologize for that. I may not continue this story but I do plan on rewriting it. I loved the concept and where I was taking it. I just need a solid plan on how to start, take and end the story. As such It will be a while before I can release a chapter. I hope you understand and I thank you for sticking with me if you do plan on following this story again.

I apologize for the long hiatus but school, work, technical difficulties (my laptop broke down five times ;-;) and most importantly me being a lazy bum contributed to me not being able to write. I plan to make it up by writing lots of chapters on this rare break I'm getting so look forward to it.

Thank you all for reading and look forward to the continuation of Fell Knight when it happens.


End file.
